Close To You
by neffititi
Summary: Valkubus AU. Growing up in Asgard as Odin's daughter, Bo never got along with Tamsin, the Chief of Valkyrie Frost Raven Squad. One day, a big accident changed their lives forever. Rated M mostly for languages.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A lot of tears and broken hearts in the Valkubus fandom lately, so I decided to write this new story. Hope everyone likes it.**

**I've had this idea when I wrote By Your Side, this AU idea of Bo and Tamsin grew up in Asgard together. I imagine they'd still sorta hate each other at first, but with a great amount of chemistry. And so I came up with this story.**

**Since this story is AU, sometimes they may seem a little OOC. I try to maintain their personalities, but since they grew up differently, their personalities will be a little different from in the show. I'm too lazy to come up with new identities, so Bo is still a Succubus, and Tamsin is still a Valkyrie. Kenzi is still human. Anyone who appears in the later story would probably maintain their identities as well. The relationship between two people though, it might change.**

**So a little introduction at first. Bo is Odin's daughter (yeah I know in the show they decided to take the Greek Myth route, but I want to keep it in the Norse Myth since Tamsin is a Valkyrie), and she came to Asgard when she was little. She knew Tamsin since, but they never really got along. Suddenly one day, a big accident changed their lives forever...**

**And remember this story has nothing to do with the plots in the show.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lost Girl. I don't profit from it. If I did, you all know what I would do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Close to You<strong>

**Prelude**

Kenzi groaned as she dodged that wet, slick thing moving over her face. "Stop it, Eiky," she murmured, pushing away the furry thing that was licking her. "Eikþyrnir!"

The stag, whom Kenzi called Eikþyrnir, didn't seem to listen to her at all. He lowered his head and used his beautiful horns to tickle the human girl's waist, forcing her to wake up fully. Then he slobbered her face happily, and purred with a low, vague humming voice.

Kenzi pushed the stag away and sat up. It was then she realized that she had fallen asleep on the front steps of Valhalla again.

The morning sun shined on her, and stung her eyes. Kenzi narrowed her eyes and turned away from the bright light. _How much did I drink last night? It was just mead and beer, not vodka or tequila! _She thought, frowning.

Eikþyrnir looked at Kenzi with his head tilted to one side. Then he headed to the woods on the side of Valhalla. He took a few steps, before he realized that Kenzi wasn't following him. He turned back and touched her hand with his nose, and took off again.

Kenzi still didn't follow, and the stag ran back and took the corner of her clothes between his teeth and pulled.

"Fine," Kenzi said in defeat. "Let's go take your morning walk then."

Eikþyrnir hopped and roared in excitement, before he ran into the woods. He stopped before he actually went in, and turned back at Kenzi, making sure that she was behind him.

"You are an adult, independent stag, Eiky," Kenzi mumbled, catching up the stag. "You can take a walk on your own in the woods. It's not like there's an open season in Asgard-"

A throwing arrow that shot right at Eikþyrnir interrupted her. The stag quickly jumped and hid behind Kenzi. The arrow missed him and hit a tree.

Kenzi frowned and patted Eikþyrnir's head. They waited for a few seconds, before the stag stuck his head out from Kenzi's side, curiously taking a peek.

Another shot fired, and he quickly tucked his head back behind Kenzi again. That arrow landed right in front of the tip of Kenzi's right shoe.

Kenzi huffed, both hands on each side of her waist, and her right foot tapping on the ground. "Show yourselves, assholes," she hissed.

Three Valkyries came out from hiding, chuckling. One of them had another arrow between her fingers, and a sack of arrows dangling on her belt. "Lookie, lookie, the stupid stag and the human soul who came to Valhalla by mistake."

"Yeah real mature, Stacey, get out of my way," Kenzi said to her with an eye roll.

"Or what?" One of the other Valkyries taunted.

Kenzi was about to say something, but before she did, she heard a sudden, loud sword clashing sound coming from deep inside the woods, followed by a painful shout.

"Wow, that must be Tamsin killing your Succubus friend," Stacey told her. "Oh wait, should I call her the _Princess_?"

Kenzi grunted and rushed to that direction. The stag hissed at Stacey and the two other Valkyries, before he ran after Kenzi.

* * *

><p>Deep inside the woods, there was a small waterfall, surrounded by huge pine trees. Covered by pine needles and cones, the ground nearby was often used by the Valkyries as a training place.<p>

Eikþyrnir arrived there at first, and he happily poked those cones with his horns to make them bounce. Then he lowered his head and pushed those needles away with his nose. He started to eat the moss buried underneath as he watched a blonde and a brunette fighting in front of him with swords.

The blonde was taller, with a slender body. She had her hair tied up behind her head as a messy bun, and her helmet tossed on the ground. Her blue eyes were fierce, determined, with a hint of taunting in them. "This is what you've got?" She asked the brunette as she slashed her sword at her.

The brunette huffed, her indomitable brown eyes staring back at the blonde. She defended herself with her shield, but she didn't hold it firmly enough and it got knocked off her hand. She cursed, falling back, almost caught by the swinging blade.

"To slow!" The blonde said, slashing her sword at the brunette again.

The brunette raised her sword and parried the attack. She took the sword with hers and held it there, but eventually was forced to fall back. She gritted her teeth, holding her sword tightly, before she accidentally stumbled on a small rock with her right heel and lost her balance.

"Watch where you stand! Know your surroundings!" The blonde said as she used her shield to knock the brunette down to the ground. Then she stepped up, and lightly pressed the tip of her blade on the brunette's throat. "And now you are dead."

The brunette gasped hard, her chest heaving, and her lips quivering. Even with anger burning in her eyes, and her face covered in dirt and blood, she still looked stunning. She raised herself on her elbows, but then just dropped back to the ground. "I think I'm done," she said, exhausted, her head thrown back, and her eyes closed.

"No, you are not," the blonde said. "This is only round ten. You are not done until you've successfully defeated me at least once."

"Oh believe me, Tamsin," the brunette mumbled between her gasps. "I can defeat you."

"It's very hard to believe, when you are down on your ass with a blade on your throat," Tamsin said. "Shall I pick up your sword and hand it back to you, Princess?"

The brunette curled her lips into a warm, seductive smile. She slowly licked the blood off her bottom lip and said in a soft voice, "that sounds...emmm...great."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Really, Bo?" She drawled. "You think your stupid Succubus tricks would work on me?"

"Well, a girl gotta try," Bo whispered, her voice so soft that even the stag started to purr. She let out a chuckle when she saw the blonde turn away looking bored, and took that chance to wrap her legs around Tamsin's shins while her right hand reaching for her sword.

Tamsin was a little caught off guard and fell. Then she was slammed to the ground by the brunette.

"Never move your eyes away from your enemies." Bo said to her as she straddled the Valkyrie, one of her hands grabbing Tamsin's collar, and the other pressing the sword on her neck.

Tamsin scoffed. She grabbed the blade with her bare hand, and hit the brunette's nose hard with her forehead.

Bo fell back, crying out loud in pain, blood gushing out from her nose. And that was the scene Kenzi saw when she arrived.

"Oh boy, you two just have to do this everyday, huh?" Kenzi murmured, walking to Bo's side to check on her.

Bo let out a series of curses and grunts, her eyes furiously staring at Tamsin, and her hand covering her bleeding nose.

Tamsin huffed out a cold sneer as she got up. She sheathed her sword and picked up her shield from the ground. "I win," she said to Bo, her brows raised.

"You don't just grab your enemy's sword! You could have your fingers cut off," Bo protested.

"Well, I just did, and it felt great," Tamsin replied with a smirk. She hang the sword back to her belt and commanded, "see me before dinner."

"What, like a dinner date?" Kenzi murmured, frowning.

Tamsin answered her with a scorn. "Right, like I have nothing to do but courting some lame ass sex demon," she retorted. Then she turned to Bo and continued, "meet me at the arena before dinner. We'll cover the basis of a sword fight _again_, since apparently you don't know shit about sword fights."

"You can't order me around, Tamsin," Bo protested.

"Yes I can. I am your Squad Chief, Princess," Tamsin drawled. "I command, and you follow."

"Yeah, I know. Tamsin, the Chief of Frost Raven Valkyrie Squad, but I am not a Valkyrie! I don't have wings and I don't bring dead souls to Valhalla. I am a Succubus. "

"Oh, honey," Tamsin said, amused. "I think the Mother of the Valkyries would actually cry if you were a Valkyrie, because you suck, but, since your father put you in my squad, you'll have to follow my orders. Anyone is considered as a Valkyrie as long as she's in my team, even someone lame as you."

Bo rolled her eyes, giving up on arguing. She tucked her hand into her armor, searching for her pouch. Then she pulled some wool out of it and stuffed it into her nose to stop the bleeding.

"Believe me, Bo. If I had a choice, spending my time with you would be the last thing I wanted to do, but unfortunately the Valkyrie Squad tournament is next month," Tamsin continued with her nose scrunched. Then she bent down towards Bo, her face right in front of her brunette's. "You and I both know that if there's one thing I hate more than your weak Succubus ass, it is my squad losing the tournament!"

Bo hissed at her, spitting out the blood in her mouth.

"Oh,don't forget to wear your finest armors tonight, Princess, 'cause shit's gonna get real." The blonde gave Bo an arrogant smirk, before she walked away.

* * *

><p>It was dinner time, and Valhalla was crowded and noisy as usually. The souls of fallen heroes, the Valkyries and the Gods were feasting, talking and laughing, just like they did everyday.<p>

Sitting in a table in the corner of the well lit dining hall, Bo slowly ate her stewed beef. Each time she chewed, she made her wounded nose sore. She groaned, and picked a berry to eat instead, but it didn't make it any better.

"Why haven't you healed by...ya know," Kenzi asked, "your _lady skills_."

"I'm too pissed to fuck," Bo replied, loading her last blackberry on her fork before launching it to a random direction.

The blackberry hit Thor, her half brother, who sat two tables away from her, and fell on the floor.

Thor looked around confused, his right hand covering the handle of his hammer, like he was ready to strike whoever hit him, but then he realized that it was just a blackberry. He shook his head and grunted, before he went back drinking with the others.

Bo rolled her eyes and watched a handful of fresh blackberry automatically appeared in her plate again, along with bread smeared with melted butter and honey and more meat.

"God I wish I could just smack her and whack her and slap her and-"

"Shove her to the wall?" Kenzi said as she swallowed a piece of salted fish. Then she squinted her eyes and stuck her tongue out, wiping the aftertaste off her tongue with her hand. She had to shove a handful of fruits into her mouth, with a whole glass of mead to wash off that strong taste.

"You know, the idea of having endless food and drink is perfect, I mean, except that people in Asgard apparently don't know how to prepare fish," Kenzi murmured.

"Try some stew beef," Bo offered, shoving her plate to Kenzi.

"Beef's fine, but it's too plain," Kenzi complained. "Do they even know what seasonings are?"

"No, they don't. Asgard sucks. Everything here sucks. It's been sucked ever since I came here, when I was 11. It sucks, sucks, sucks."

"Too many _suck_, Bobo, too many," Kenzi commented.

"And you know what suck more? Tamsin!" Bo complained, tearing the bread slice in her hand into pieces, as if it was Tamsin's face. "Bitch's been on my ass since I got here. Why can't she just leave me alone?"

"Emmm...Odin's order maybe? She's like one of the best Valkyries, and he wants her to train you into a fearless, strong warrior princess?"

"Right," Bo replied. "And a Succubus is certainly warrior material."

"Hey, I think you are great, Bobo," Kenzi replied, patting her shoulder.

"Yeah, but not as great as a team member to win the tournament, if you ask Tamsin," Bo grunted.

"What if..." Kenzi murmured, dipping her bread into the stew. "What if you just...you know, lady bone all the Valkyries in the opponent team the night before the tournament and...you know...they'd be too exhausted to fight at all."

"Ha, I wish. According to Tamsin, it's _cheating and a dishonor to all of us_," Bo said. "And also, bang Stacey and her giggling goonheads? I don't think I'll be able to perform."

"Good point," Kenzi nodded and downed her drink.

Bo sighed, her brows furrowed. She balled her bread and tossed it back to her plate. "Anyway..." she mumbled, before she raised her head a little, distracted by a stream of sexual energy. She searched for it, and turned to her side.

Four young, hot Valkyries were sitting at the table beside her, and the moment she turned to them, they winked and smiled at her. Bo smiled back, biting her bottom lip seductively. She leaned to Kenzi's side and whispered, "I think I just figured out what I'm gonna do, or excuse me, _who_ I am gonna do tonight."

"Have fun, girl," Kenzi said as she watched Bo moving to the other table and flirting with those yong Valkyries. She shrugged and continued eating her dinner.

When Kenzi saw Tamsin appear at the entrance of Valhalla, she almost choked. The Valkyrie was in a full set of plate armor. She had a kite shield on her back, and a sword hung on her waist.

"Hey, Bobobear, hey," Kenzi murmured, poking her best friend's side.

"I'm in the middle of determining whose pants to take off first, Kenzi," Bo replied without turning back.

"I think your _Squad Chief_ is here," Kenzi said in a low voice. She reached for her drink, but when she noticed that rage on Tamsin's face, she flinched and knocked off her glass, spilling her drink all over the floor. "I think she's really pissed."

"Huh?" Bo moved her chair backwards and turned to take a glance at what was going on. The moment she saw Tamsin's angry eyes, she suddenly remembered that she had completely forgotten about the whole _sword fight training in arena before dinner_ thing.

* * *

><p>Having waited for Bo for an hour, Tamsin stormed into Valhalla looking for the brunette.<p>

When she saw that Bo went back flirting with some fellow Valkyries after just glancing at her, instead of at least acting like she was sorry for missing the training, the only thing on Tamsin's mind was to bite the brunette's head off. She angrily marched to Bo, her left hand grabbing the sheath of her sword.

Tamsin was too focused on Bo to even pay attention to how slippery the floor was around the brunette's table due to Kenzi's spill. She stepped on the liquid and slipped.

Swinging her left arm out in reflex, Tamsin twisted her torso and lowered her body to stay balanced. She wasn't afraid of falling, but falling with her face smashed to the wet, slick floor in front of everyone in Valhalla, especially in front of Odin, was not something she wanted to do.

After hitting her back on the corner of one table, causing her shield to drop on the floor, Tamsin eventually steadied her body by landing on one of her knees, with her left arm reaching out to Bo. She had moved too fast and too hard, and had accidentally pulled her sheathed sword off her belt, and now it was laid flat in her hand.

Those four Valkyries who were flirting with Bo gasped and froze, and so were all the other Valkyries in the hall. Soon the entire hall went deadly quiet, and everyone was staring at Tamsin and Bo, like they had seen something incredible.

Tamsin was still trying to cope with the sudden, crushing pain on her right knee since she had slammed it really hard on the floor to support herself when falling. Then she realized that she was down on one knee in front of Bo, with her shield laid on the floor beside her and a sheathed weapon in her hand, like she was asking Bo to accept her weapon.

_Oh shit_. Tamsin thought as her blood ran cold. She told herself to stand up before things get much worse, but her knee was temporarily numb and it wouldn't listen to her.

Sitting in her chair, Bo felt confused by everyone's gaze. Then she saw that petrified look on Tamsin's face, and took it as feeling humiliated and embarrassed in front of all the others for falling clumsily.

Bo thought she'd make Tamsin look worse by accepting her weapon, as if the Valkyrie had just surrendered it to her.

"I happily accept, Valkyrie," Bo drawled with one of her brows raised, her voice nothing but teasing.

Tamsin's eyes went wide open, like she had just heard the most horrible thing in the entire world. She was too shocked to even be able to stop Bo from taking her sword.

Everyone in the hall gasped sharply again, before they burst into a hands clapping, cheering and laughing crowd.

Bo frowned when she realized that they weren't laughing at Tamsin, and she couldn't figure out why they all looked so happy. She silently sought help from Kenzi by looking at her, wondering what had just happened. The human girl dropped her face onto the table in defeat. "Oh, Bobo...you didn't just..." She mumbled in a dying voice, banging her forehead lightly against the table.

Bo turned to Tamsin, and the Valkyrie stared at her with pure rage, her teeth clenched and her hands fisted, with low, dangerous growls humming in her throat. Bo knew something went very wrong, but she had no idea what it was. Then she saw her father, Odin, rose from his throne in the center.

Odin raised his right hand, and the crowd went quiet. Everyone turned to him.

"Well, I must say...this is a little bit surprising," Odin said as he looked at the confused Bo and the shocked Tamsin, "but, I'll allow it."

"Allow what?" Bo asked, but her voice was drowned in the sudden loud cheer in the hall.

Odin raised his hand again and made everyone go silent. "Family-" he said, nodding at his sons, then Bo, "-and friends, I must say, this is a special night. As you can see, my daughter Ysabeau, has just accepted the proposal from her fearless Valkyrie Tamsin, and they are now engaged. We shall celebrate this moment. Let's drink!"

"What?!" Bo yelled, now completely shocked. She waited for her father to tell everyone that it was a joke, but apparently, everyone else in Valhalla just started to feast in great joy.

Thor was the first to come over to congratulate them. "Oh my Gods, congratulations!" He exclaimed, taking Bo and Tamsin in each of his arms and hugged them like he was gonna strangle them to death. "I didn't know you two were dating!"

"We are not!" Bo and Tamsin yelled at him simultaneously, frustrated, scared and shocked, but the half drunk God wasn't listening to them at all. He just babbled something and hugged them again, before he went back to his table and continued eating.

Then Baldr came by. He politely sent his best wishes. And when Bo and Tamsin started to explain that it was a mistake, he frowned and asked, "but she was down on one knee, with her shield laid aside, and she presented a sheathed weapon to you in her hand. Then you accepted her proposal happily."

"That was just-I didn't mean that I accepted her proposal-"

"And from what I've heard, you two had been dating for a very long time," Baldr continued.

"When?!" Both Bo and Tamsin exclaimed.

"Through battle trainings, which is great, because we live our lives in battle fields."

"Yeah, but that totally not the same! We weren't dating!" Bo yelled, but again her voice was drowned by the cheers.

Baldr smiled and hugged her. "You should talk to my mother about the wedding. "

"There will be no wedding!" Bo hissed, struggling in her half brother's firm embrace.

"Oh," Baldr said, a little confused. "Emmm...sorry I forgot that you...you were from the mortal world. Don't the mortals do weddings at all?"

"Yeah we do. It's pretty huge event actually, cost about 26,000 dollars on average and-" Kenzi's mumbles were stopped by a slap from Bo on her shoulder.

Baldr nodded and hugged Bo again. "I'm so happy for you, Bo," he said, before he left.

Vidar and Vali came over and gave them their blessings. Bo started to explain again, but neither of them bothered to listen. They each downed a drink, threw the empty glass onto the floor and laughed. Then they started to wrestle right in front of Bo's table.

Everyone came by Bo's table and gave them their blessings, even Stacey and her fellow Valkyries. They seemed shocked that Tamsin would have chosen someone like Bo as her mate, but they shrugged it off and left.

Tamsin and Bo explained, explained and explained, but most people were already too drunk to understand them in the first place, and the others just simply didn't listen at all.

It was just another worry free, happy night in Valhalla. Everyone was celebrating. They cheered, their glasses raised and their voices loud. They talked about the spring wedding, Odin's blessings, Freyja and Frigg's gifts, the jewelries made by the Dwarves and how the love between Bo and Tamsin bloomed through the battle training which was exactly the Asgard way.

Everyone was overjoyed, except the two betrothed, Tamsin and Bo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Tamsin, wait!" Bo shouted as she stumbled her way through the woods. She tried to catch up with the Valkyrie, but Tamsin walked too fast and she was way ahead of her.

Bo had to stop to catch her breath. She wanted to call the blonde's name again, but instead she burst into a series of loud, short coughs. She panted hard, pressing her hand on the lower left side of her stomach, wanting to stop that painful cramping.

Tamsin cursed, and stopped, a few feet away from Bo. She impatiently looked back and glanced at Bo, before she said, "would it kill you to walk faster?"

"Would it kill you to walk slower?" Bo counted, her voice ragged and her breaths short. She pressed her back against a tree, and threw her head back with her eyes closed. "Let's take five."

Tamsin rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She tilted her head a little and stared at Bo, a smirk appearing on her lips. "How could you possibly have gotten your weak ass out from the Valkyrie boot camp like this?"

"Well, I got exceptional skills," Bo replied, licking her dry lips.

"Like you slept your way out?" Tamsin said with a scoff.

Bo shot her a cold stare. She wanted to protest, but the only thing she could get out of her throat were coughing.

"Oh come on, Princess. Like we have all the time here to practice Orienteering 101. Hurry up! We need to get to Freyja's place before sunset."

"Wow, your attitude makes me so want to marry you, right here right now."

"Say that word one more time, you are a very dead Succubus," Tamsin threatened. "None of this would have happened, if you hadn't accepted my sword."

"Well, last time I checked, I wasn't the one who kneeled and surrendered her weapon," Bo retorted.

"That was because your stupid pet Kenzi spilled her drink. I slipped and I fell!"

"Hey, you could have landed on your ass or on your face. I would definitely not have mistaken that as a marriage proposal."

Tamsin hissed. "Why the hell did you say yes, Bo?! I mean, even dumb as you should have known that this is some serious shit! It's not something you can mess around or joke with."

A hint of guilt flashed through Bo's eyes, but then she cleared her throat and protested, "I didn't know that was how a Valkyrie would propose to her warrior, okay? I thought you fell and...you felt embarrassed, and I thought I'd just...make you look stupid in front of everyone."

"How could you have not known that it was the Valkyrie's way of proposing?!" Tamsin yelled in anger. "Acacia must have covered the basis of the Valkyrie dating and marriage customs for like a hundred time in class. We even had taken quiz for that."

"I wasn't...look, her classes are really boring, okay?" Bo mumbled. "I guess I wasn't...I guess I didn't pay attention."

"Yeah, when she was lecturing that, you were probably fingering some dumb chick sitting right next to you," Tamsin said, shaking her head.

"What, are you jealous?"

Tamsin answered the brunette with a big eye roll.

Bo took a deep breath. "Look, Tamsin," she said. "I'm sorry, okay? I made a mistake. I'll-"

Tamsin huffed out a sneer and swiftly turned around. "Whatever. Good thing is that we can fix it by asking Freyja to grant us an annulment for that stupid engagement."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm stuck in the woods hiking with you, instead of spending time with those hot ladies I met last night," Bo grunted.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and shook her head again. "When we meet Freyja, just tell her that it was all your fault and you want this to be cancelled, she should buy it."

"How is it all _my_ fault?" Bo retorted. "What about your double arm swing torso twisting single knee landing in front of me then?"

"Kenzi spilled her drink!" Tamsin bit out, her hands fisted. "And you and I both know why and how she got here! If it weren't for you wrong coordinates, I wouldn't have had brought her back to Valhalla in the first place."

"I didn't know those coordinates were written in Bous...bous..."

"Boustrophedon!" Tamsin completed Bo's sentence, "and yeah, you should have, 'cause they taught that in class too!"

"Hey, you wouldn't have needed me to give you those coordinates in the first place, if you had held your lady boner before the deadline of your first soul hunting assignment. But, nooooo, you just felt this irresistible urge to bang that eight pack hot warrior soul," Bo argued. "You said it yourself, you knew something was off when you brought her to Valhalla, but you did it anyway so you could bang him all night long."

"Whatever, failing that damn assignment was my price to pay for trusting you," Tamsin replied. She let out a deep, deep breath, before she rubbed her forehead with her hand and said, "Let's just get this shit annulated, okay? Then I'll go talk to Odin and have him transfer you to another squad. I am so done with you."

"Oh, how hurtful," Bo replied in a cold teasing voice. "My heart now breaks into tiny pieces and it'll never heal."

* * *

><p>After knocking on Freyja's bedroom door, Tamsin and Bo were told to wait outside.<p>

Tamsin paced back and forth in the hallway with her eyes staring at the floor, while Bo leaned against the wall in silence with her eyes looking at the ceiling.

A moment later, the door opened, and Freyja came out. She had her hair lazily tied up on the side with a golden chain, and a silky robe on her that barely covered her beautiful cleavage. She closed the door a little, but not enough to stop Tamsin and Bo from seeing three exhausted people, two men and one woman, all naked in her bed.

Freyja took a glance at Tamsin, then Bo, before she said, "yes, yes, of course, you two can have my blessings."

"Huh?" Bo hummed, confused.

"Isn't that what you two are here for? My blessing for you wedding? Now you have it. Go away," Freyja said as she impatiently waved her hand at them.

"No, that's not why we are here," Tamsin said as she grabbed the door before Freyja closed it. Then she grabbed the elder woman's hand and pleaded, "mother of all Valkyries, please hear me out."

Freyja rolled her eyes. She tapped the back of Tamsin's hand gently, and drawled, "of course, sweetheart, I'll order the Dwarves to make you a wedding jewelry set. I'll have them send you the catalog, and you can pick whicheeeeeeeever style you like, okay?"

"No, that's not what I was gonna say," Tamsin argued, "this wedding...no, I mean this engagement is a mistake. There is actually no proposal, therefore there shall be no engagement between Bo and me."

"No proposal?" Freyja asked, her eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, Tamsin, but didn't you wear a full set of armor and surrendered your weapon on one knee, with your shield laid aside?"

"I did not surrender my weapon!" Tamsin exclaimed. "I was just-"

"-being clumsy and fell," Bo completed her sentence with an eye roll.

"So she just fell?" Freyja frowned, finding it hard to believe.

"Yeah, and accidentally posed like she was proposing to me," Bo said, biting back a chuckle.

"She didn't propose, at all?" Freyja asked, her voice raised.

"No, I didn't," Tamsin replied.

Freyja huffed. She paused for a second or two, before she turned to Bo and asked, "then why in Odin's name did you accept her weapon like that?"

"Because she's too stupid to know what it meant for a Valkyrie to pose like that. She thought it was a joke," Tamsin growled as she stared at Bo.

"Let me get this straight," Freyja said, tying up her robe belt and leaning against the door frame, the look on her face intrigued and also serious. "You didn't propose? You just...fell and accidentally posed like you were proposing?" She asked Tamsin.

Tamsin nodded.

Freyja turned to Bo and asked, "and you said yes just to mess with her?"

Bo nodded.

"Everything was just...an accident? A mistake? A misunderstanding?"

"Exactly," Tamsin said, "that's why we came here, Freyja. Please, please grant us an annulment."

"An annulment?" Freyja asked, her voice raised. "Oh, Tamsin, you should know that once you surrender your weapon, and the other person accepts, that engagement becomes sacred, blessed and therefore, shall not be broken, right?"

"Yeah, but in our case, I didn't surrender my weapon, nor did she accept it. Not in that sense. so we are not engaged."

"Tamsin, a marriage proposal of a Valkyrie is no joke. It's one of the most serious decision a Valkyrie should make in all of her life times. You can't just propose one day, then come to me saying that it was a joke and that you want it undone the next."

"I know, I know, I really do, but I didn't propose. It was a mistake!" Tamsin groaned.

"Then it was hell of a mistake," Freyja replied. Then she just shrugged, "Oh well, everyone makes mistakes sometimes I guess. Just suck it up and deal with it."

"Deal with it how?!" Both Bo and Tamsin exclaimed.

"Emmm...get married?"

"How can we get married? We are not in love! We don't even like each other!" Bo argued with anger and terror.

Freyja let out some vague chuckles, like she found Bo's reason funny. "So? Half of the married couples out there are not in love, including Odin and Frigg. Why can't you?"

"Please," Tamsin pleaded, squeezing the elder woman's hand. "As the mother of the Valkyries, you know what this means to a Valkyrie. We are supposed to find that one true warrior of ours, once, for lifetime. And she-" she pointed at Bo, "she is certainly not my true warrior. Hell, she's not even a warrior!"

Bo cleared her throat. She found that statement very insulting, but eventually decided that she should stay quiet, so she simply wouldn't end up pouring more gasoline on the fire that was already burning her butt.

Freyja observed the looks on both girl's faces. Then she sighed. "So both of you agree that this was just a mistake, and want the engagement to to annulated?" She asked.

Tamsin and Bo nodded like crazy.

"And neither of you wants to stay...engaged?"

Both women shook their heads like they were trying to throw them away from their necks.

"Alright," Freyja said, sighing. "I guess I could grant you the annulment."

Tamsin and Bo let out a deep breath and glanced at each other. A smile of relief appeared on their faces, but only for a split second, and it soon turned into eye roll and cold stare.

"On one condition, though," Freyja added.

"Of course, I'll do anything," Tamsin promised. "I'll...I'll slay Frost Giants if needed."

"Why would I need dead Frost Giants?" Freyja asked, frowning. Then she waved her hand. "I just need you two to find something for me."

"Okay...?"

Freyja adjusted the belt of her robe, before she continued, "five hundred years ago, a maid of mine made a mistake, and sent one of the packages that was addressed to me down to the Earth. It was a birthday gift from my brother. Well, I fired her immediately of course, but that package was already gone."

"And you want us to find this package for you," Tamsin said.

"Ugh hmm," Freyja nodded.

"Care to tell us what was in the package?" Bo asked.

"A collection of the finest jewelries the Dwarves have ever made," Freyja said.

"Any clues for us, like where to find them, or who has them?"

"I have this map..." Freyja said, before she went into her room. She searched for the map for a while, and showed it to Tamsin and Bo.

On a large piece of parchment, a map of the Earth was drawn, with the finest details. Bo noticed that there were a bunch of sparkling spots, like tiny dots drawn with gold ink. "And those are..."

"The locations of the jewelry pieces, yes," Freyja said as she handed the brunette the map. "After that package got lost, the goldsmith who made the jewelries drew this for me with the help of the Norn, so I could locate them, but, my schedule is just too full."

"Of course, Freyja," Tamsin said as she snatched the map from Bo's hand. Then she rolled it into a scroll and continued, "we'll bring them back to you. I promise."

"Yeah, bring them back to me before the tournament, because I want to wear them and look perfect when I announce the winner squad in front of everyone," Freyja said. She took a last glance at them, and went back inside. "Now get lost."

"And if we don't bring them back in time?"

"Then, I suggest you just...plan the wedding. Spring's a great season."

* * *

><p>Tamsin was packing her things in her room when Bo came in.<p>

The Valkyrie sighed and gave the brunette a cold stare. "I can not believe I am about to do this shit with you," she grunted, dragging her towels off the rack and stuffing them into her bag. "I should have known. Should have told Odin no when he put you in my squad. Should have stayed away from your dumb, slow, irresponsible ass from day one."

"Oh believe me, the feeling is very mutual," Bo retorted. She checked the map, reading those very detailed descriptions of who had the jewelry at what time on it.

Tamsin hissed her at her and grabbed the map. "Don't you touch it! If your tear it or lose it or something, we're doomed."

"Fine, you keep it. And if anything happens to it, it's all _your_ fault," Bo said. She watched Tamsin packing, before she said with a chuckle, "are you really gonna pack _everything_?"

"It's the Earth, the land of the mortals, okay? It's not Asgard. What if I need something but can't find it there?"

"Like what? Toothbrushes that you can get at any Walgreens?" Bo said as she picked up a toothbrush from Tamsin's backpack. "Or gums that you can get at any gas stations?"

"Maybe I just don't trust the stuff made by the mortals," Tamsin hissed, slapping Bo's hand to take her things back. "Touch my things one more time, you'll get your ass kicked for sure."

"You know, you really should focus less on my _ass_, Tamsin," Bo teased. "Or it is just too enticing?"

Tamsin snorted. She wanted to say something, but before she did, Kenzi came in with the stag.

"Oh good, your pet's here," Tamsin said, grabbing the back of Kenzi's collar and and shoving her to Bo. "Make it quick. It only takes five seconds to say _goodbye and I'll be back_."

"Wait, who says I'm here to say goodbye?" Kenzi said, frowning.

"Then why do you come here?" Tamsin asked, staring at Kenzi closely.

"Freyja sent me," Kenzi replied. "She told me that you two are going to the Earth. She said you guys probably need an expert of the mortal world."

"It's just the mortal world. We can handle it," Tamsin said.

And Bo nodded. "Yeah, Kenzi, as much as I want you to come along, I think you should stay put. It's not exactly...a road trip to Vegas."

"But, you'll need me," Kenzi said firmly.

Tamsin scoffed. "Oh, no, we don't. We can handle it."

"Really?" Kenzi said, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Let's see, do either of you know how to drive?"

Tamsin snorted. "I have wings."

"Yeah, right, it's just so normal to grow a pair of huge wings and fly among the mortals," Kenzi said. "And, are you gonna carry Bobo on your back when you _fly_?"

"I can drag her along with her face down if I have to," Tamsin hissed.

"Tamsin," Kenzi replied, "you are going to the Earth, and you are not going down there just to grab a soul. You are gonna be there for a while, and you'll need someone who knows how to steal a car, or where to get fake IDs. You'll need someone who has _sources_. You'll need someone like me," Kenzi persuaded. After pausing for a few seconds, she added in a low, pleading voice, "plus, the life in Asgard kinda sucks, so...I really want to join you guys."

Tamsin sighed and pressed her forehead on the wall in defeat. "Fine, but if you make any mess, any mess, even if the tiniest mess, I'll send you to Hel myself," she threatened.

"I swear," Kenzi raised three fingers. Then she nearly fell, because the stag pushed her with his nose. He circled around her, purring, begging.

"Oh, no, Eiky. Oh Eiky honey, Eiky dear," Kenzi said as she ran her hand on the back of the stag, "I'm sorry, but I can't take you with me."

The stag laid his chin on Kenzi's hand and rubbed it against her palm.

"Look, it's just...gonna be weird to have a giant stag walking beside me in streets."

Eikþyrnir snorted and licked Kenzi's hand, like he disagreed.

"People are gonna kill you for your perfect horns, and I can't even fit you in a car," Kenzi mumbled. "I mean, I would take you if you were a puppy-"

"No! Don't!" Tamsin slammed her hand on Kenzi's mouth to stop her from saying anything more, but it was already too late.

The stag titled his head when he heard the word _puppy_, and roared. He shook his head for a while, before he sneezed loudly. Then, he started to change his appearances, and eventually turned into a Norwegian Elkhound puppy.

The puppy happily ran around the shocked Kenzi, his tail wiggling and his tongue sticking out.

"Eiky!" Kenzi exclaimed as she grabbed the dog and raised him to her face. "I didn't know you could do that…."

Tamsin let out a low growl, followed with a series of vague, angry grunts.

"Are we ready to go?" Bo asked, suddenly feeling better when she realized how frustrated Tamsin was.

"Yeah, as a soul, I don't have anything to pack," Kenzi said, putting the puppy down to the floor so he could walk on his own.

"Alright then, Let's go to the Earth," Bo said as she grabbed Kenzi's shoulder and pulled her closer. The dog barked in great passion as he followed them.

"Going to the Earth with a Succubus, a human soul, and now a damn puppy," Tamsin hissed as she followed those three in great frustration. "This must be my worst nightmare of all my life times."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Later, I'll probably introduce more about how they accidentally brought Kenzi's soul into Valhalla, and some others things happened between them when they were kids.**

**Some people asked me about the age of Bo and Tamsin in this story, hmmm good question, I picture them as 20ish, more like Kenzi's age (and let's just all agree on the thing that souls do age in Valhalla, otherwise it wouldn't work)**

**I picked Norwegian Elkhound because it is very viking-y.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Tamsin let out a frustrated growl the moment she laid her eyes on this building right in front of her. It looked like a warehouse that had been abandoned a very long time ago. She could still see a few washed out posters on the walls, and a sign with a contact number on the side, but none of whose content were readable.

The lamps outside the entrance flickered. Then it went out for a long time, before it came back on like some invisible ghost had suddenly turned it on. Other than that, there was no light in or outside the entire building. And those windows blocked with wooden panels made the whole place look like it had been haunted for centuries.

"Afraid of some little ghosts?" Bo teased.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "I am not afraid of ghosts, Bo," she drawled. "I just don't like being around them, because-"

"-because the presence of ghosts would make a Valkyrie feel spine-freeze?"

"Like I said, I am not afraid of ghosts," Tamsin said with a smirk. Then she adjusted her backpack on her shoulder and headed to the entrance of the warehouse.

The door wasn't locked, or rather, it didn't really have a lock, but it wouldn't budge either. Tamsin pressed her shoulder and her arm against it, pushing with her entire weight.

With a loud cry, the door was finally forced open. It fell off the frame and crashed on the floor.

"Looks like we need a new door," Tamsin said as she entered the house. She quickly scanned the rooms in the darkness, before she let go of the handle of her sword and searched for the light switch.

The light in the main room lit when Tamsin flipped the switch, but only for a few seconds, then it just went out. Tamsin flipped the switch for several times, but couldn't get the light back on again.

She sighed, giving up. She turned on her flashlight, and checked the main room.

The main room had been remodeled into a living room, with a fireplace covered in spiderwebs and dust, and a small section separated out by a kitchen counter as the kitchen. Other than that, the room was empty.

Tamsin shook her head, before she headed to the stairs. She took a few steps on the squeaky stairs, and scoffed when she heard a surprised yell from Bo who walked behind her. Then there was this loud, crashing sound.

"Time for someone to watch her weight," Tamsin said as she turned around, put the flashlight under her chin and scrunched her face at Bo.

"The damn stair step's loose," Bo argued as she got up from the floor with a painful groan.

"Ugh huh," Tamsin teased, leaning against the rail. "Then why didn't I-" She was cut off when the rail suddenly broke apart from the staircase, causing her to fall. She cursed, trying to grab whatever she could to support herself, but there was nothing in reach and she eventually fell on the floor.

Bo burst into laughter. "Please," she said, "just don't propose to me again."

"Yeah, laugh harder, maybe the damn ceiling would fall on you next," Tamsin hissed as she got up.

Bo wanted to say a witty retort, but Kenzi interrupted her by waving and yelling at them on the second floor, "Hey guys,I can't believe the A/C and the water heater are still working!"

"Really? You died like five years ago," Bo said loudly. "How can they still be working?"

"Who knows? Maybe one of my cousins are still doing the maintenance or something," Kenzi replied, and then she turned on the lights in the hallway on the seconds floor.

"And how did you get up there?" Bo asked, pointing at the broken stairs.

"Oh, yeah...forgot to tell you guys, use the one on the other side of the living room, 'cause this one has been broken for like ages."

"Then why haven't you said so like five fucking minutes ago!" Tamsin fussed as she threw her bag into the living room.

Kenzi turned on all the lights that were still working, and ran into the living room while humming some Russian song. She pressed her hands together in front of her lips and asked with a smile on her face, "so, what do ya think?"

"This place is so great! I can't wait to live here with you two-" Tamsin said, looking at the dog, "-and that damn dog."

"Oh come on Tam Tam. This place isn't that bad, right Bobo?"

"Yeah...I don't know..." Bo murmured as she looked at the leaking ceiling, the holes on the walls and the missing tiles on the floors. "It's just….just…."

"I know, I know. It's not the Four Seasons," Kenzi replied, "but we can make it work. We can put a couch here, and get a set of dining furniture over there. Maybe even an old TV. Oh definitely a fridge in the kitchen too…."

"I'm sorry, I thought our mission was to get the jewelries, not play house with your pet," Tamsin hissed at Bo, her eyes staring at the mumbling Kenzi.

"Well, we do need a place to crash," Bo said. "And in order to do that, we need some furniture, something to store food, and some entertainment."

"Yeah, tell me again why we have to crash here, instead of a...motel or something?"

"Because," Kenzi explained, "it's the only free place that I still have access to right now. We don't have any IDs yet, and we only have limited cash. It's either here, or outside on the streets."

Tamsin sighed, shaking her head. "Whatever," she murmured as she pulled out the sleeping bag from her backpack. She laid it next to the wall at first, but after she discovered some weird looking fungi growing there, she groaned and pulled it away from the wall.

"Emmm..." Kenzi said, pointing at the ceiling. "Lucky for you, we actually do have two bedrooms upstairs, with like king size bed in each one. So...you don't have to sleep on the floor."

"I am so lucky!" Tamsin said with a snarl. "I call dibs on the larger one."

"Why? Because you have the fattest ass?" Bo asked, partly complaining, partly teasing.

"Because I said so," Tamsin replied with a nose scrunch. "If you, or you-" She pointed at Bo, then Kenzi, "or the damn dog step in without my permission, instant death."

Bo rolled her eyes, and Kenzi shrugged. They all went upstairs to put up their things. Then they gathered in Bo's room and studied the map.

"Hey, why don't we start with this Trick guy?" Kenzi suggested as she pointed at one of the closest gold dots on the map. "This bar of his is like...less than ten blocks away." She paused there, resting her chin on her right hand. "The Dal, huh, I can't believe I've never been to this bar before…."

"Maybe because it sucks," Tamsin murmured. She read the descriptions on the map out loud, "says here he has the necklace piece. Let's pay him a visit."

"Yeah," Bo said, "I should be able to convince him to give us that necklace."

"Or, I can convince him my way," Tamsin said, running her thumb on the edge of her blade.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the Dal, it was at its busiest hour. People were laughing, chatting, drinking and having fun inside. The music was loud, and the rooms were crowded.<p>

"Wow!" Bo exclaimed when the waves of sexual energy rolled to her. She licked her bottom lip and smiled excitedly, looking around, checking out every single person in the bar.

"I'm already liking this place!" Bo said to Tamsin and Kenzi, her eyes staring at a guy at the pool table. She smacked her lips as she stared at his scruffy chin and his chest that was tightly hugged by his shirt. "He's hot," she whispered, taking a step forward like she was uncontrollably drawn to him.

"Yeah, he sure is," Tamsin agreed in an intrigued tone, but then she grabbed Bo's collar and pulled her back, "but, necklace first, Succubus snack later."

"Fine," Bo grunted, and winked at that guy, before she headed to the bar.

The bartender behind the counter was busily attending customers. He was short, and rather old, his head half bald. His carefully ironed shirt and vest made him look a little old-fashioned and serious, but still, he looked amiable when smiling.

Tamsin poked Bo on her side, telling to go talk to the bartender, but before either of them moved, Kenzi ran to the counter and greeted him.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked Kenzi with a polite smile.

"Some Vodka would be great," Kenzi said as she smiled back.

The bartender nodded, and said, "okay, I just need to see your IDs."

Kenzi cleared her throat and pressed her elbows on the counter. She smiled again, and pleaded, "look, we are not some high school kids pretending to be adults to get liquor, okay? We are definitely adults."

"Still I need to see your ID."

"We…kinda...left them at home."

"Then I can't serve alcohol for any of you."

Kenzi smiled, a bit awkwardly, as she dragged Bo and Tamsin over. "Look at these two faces," she said, tapping both women on their cheeks. "Just look at these two faces. Do they look like 16 to you?"

"No, but they certainly don't look 50 either," the bartender said as he tapped his finger on the sign that on the wall. "No ID, no alcohol. It's the law." He paused for a second, before he added, "We do have a good selection of spring water from all around the world. Would you like some?"

Kenzi sighed in defeat. She raised her right hand and requested, "water it is then…."

* * *

><p>"I don't know about you guys, but this place is great!" Bo exclaimed, moving on her stool excitedly. "It's like way better than Asgard! There are so many people and they are just so horny!"<p>

"Yeah, by any chance their horny aura spells s-u-c-k-s to you?" Tamsin grunted, frowning at her juice blend. "Tell me again why I can't Vodka tonight?"

"You heard the man. No ID, no alcohol. It's da law," Kenzi replied, sipping her water.

"It's ridiculous! All warrior races are raised in alcohol. Spartans bathed their newborns in spirits. Valkyries grow up with alcohol. Mortals suck for a reason," Tamsin mumbled. Then she impatiently poked Bo and said, "stop eye fucking everyone in the lame bar. Go talk to the bartender and ask him where this Trick dude is."

"Sure, of course, on my way," Bo said absentmindedly, but instead of moving, she downed her water, and smiled seductively at two gorgeous women sitting at the other side of the bar. One of the girls ran her fingertip along her exposed cleavage, causing Bo to giggle.

"Stop checking out those Nymphs, wife," Tamsin bit the words out as she poked the Succubus again. When she saw Bo frown at her about the wife thing, she said, "that's right. That's what we are gonna call each other for the rest of our lives if we couldn't get those damn jewelries back to Freyja on time!"

"A 5 minute quickie wouldn't really slow us down much..." Bo protested, but got a cold stare from the blonde. "Fine," she said, turning back to face the bartender.

Bo asked for more water, and when the bartender poured her some, she pressed her hand on his and pushed her charms through. "Hey, bartender," she whispered softly, "I'm here to see the owner of this bar, Trick. Where can I find him?"

"Trick? You are...looking at him right now. I am Trick," the man said with a silly smile.

"Oh this is even better!" Tamsin said. "Ask him about the necklace."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do," Bo hissed, but then she asked Trick, "about 500 years ago, you somehow got your hands on a piece of necklace. A very beautiful necklace, like...not belong to this world kinda beauty. Do you remember?"

"Yes, a necklace..." Trick said, the smile becoming bigger and sillier when his skin glowed. And when he mentioned the necklace, that smile became brighter. "I remember that necklace...fine gold with emeralds, so perfect, so beautiful that I knew it wasn't anything from the mortal world."

"Yeah, yeah, hand it over," Tamsin impatiently interrupted him.

"I don't have it anymore," Trick replied. "I...gave it to a friend of mine, and he…."

"Right, except that the map says you have it," Tamsin murmured. She leaned over to Bo's side and whispered, "dope him with more glow."

Bo pushed more charms through, to the point where Trick's smile got so empty that it almost looked creepy. However, the only thing came out from his mouth was that he had given the necklace to a friend.

"I don't think he's lying," Bo whispered back. "With this much charm, he can't possibly be lying."

Tamsin frowned, sucking on her own bottom lip. Then she asked Trick, "this friend of yours, where is he now? What's his name?"

"He passed away, about 200 years ago," Trick replied lazily. Then he giggled and told Bo, "you're so pretty…."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. She tapped Trick's face and demanded, "I need a name. What's his name?"

"Horvis...his name is Horvis…."

Bo and Tamsin frowned at each other, and then the brunette let the man go. Trick stepped back and turned away, giggling like a fool.

"I don't get it. The map says he has it, Trick, not Horvis. I say we knock him out and search his place till we find it," Tamsin whispered to Bo.

"But, he can't be lying. With that much charm I pumped into his system, I'm actually a little worried that it might have given him permanent brain damage…."

"Oh he's fine," Tamsin said, watching Trick start to attend customer again with endless giggles. "If he's not lying, why the map has his name on it, instead of the Horvis guy's? I doubt the thing made by the Dwarf goldsmith and the Norn would malfunction."

"Well, maybe..." Bo murmured. "Maybe...both were telling the truth? Like...maybe the map only recorded the person who originally had it, and it would be Trick in this case? Whoever he gave to after that wasn't on the map anymore?"

Tamsin growled in frustration. "I guess we could check out this Horvis guy, and if we run into a dead end, I blame you and your stupid Succubus power."

"Yeah, whatever," Bo said before she hopped off her stool. "I'm off to have my night feast," she giggled.

* * *

><p>Kenzi took a look at the pale, misty moon, and shivered in the night wind. She hugged Eiky tighter as she stared at the one story building in front of her. With the shadows of the dead trees around it, it looked like a stone monster that was silently waiting for its prey.<p>

"Emmm...tell me again why we come to this...mausoleum at this time of the night…?" Kenzi asked, her voice shaking in the cold air.

"Because, after a day of investigation we've found out that that Horvis guy had that necklace buried with his wife, and her body, together with his and his other family members, is in there," Tamsin said, pointing at the mausoleum.

"Can I...maybe just wait outside?" Kenzi asked.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "You are a soul. No one can hurt you," she said.

"Yeah, but if I see a ghost, I'd scream, run, trip and fall. It'll still hurt," Kenzi argued. She paused for a second or two, before she asked, "why would I still feel pain, even if I can't be physically hurt?"

"They say it's a memory thing. You don't actually feel it. You think you feel it," Tamsin explained impatiently. "Why don't you just guard the door? Anyone comes over, release the dog."

"It's two in the morning, Tamsin, and we are in the middle of a graveyard, in front of a building holding coffins!" Kenzi exclaimed, holding the puppy tightly to her chest. "Who's gonna come over?"

"Just stay put, and don't make a mess," Tamsin said.

"Kenzi, if you really want to stay outside, it's fine. We'll probably be out in like ten minutes anyway. Just gonna find the necklace, grab it and leave. If you need us, just scream, okay?"

"Oh I'm very good at that," Kenzi mumbled.

* * *

><p>Bo and Tamsin went inside the Mausoleum and searched through the ground level. They checked every coffin and casket, but didn't find the necklace they were looking for, so they headed down to the underground level.<p>

It was pitch dark downstairs, so dark that Bo felt like the light from her flashlight got absorbed by the darkness, and she could only see that far. She flinched and almost dropped her flashlight when she suddenly saw a kneeling men right in front of her.

Bo gasped and gripped her flashlight tightly, before she immediately realized that it was just a vivid statue of a servant looking guy on his knees, with his hands above his head holding a small brazier that had dried out a long time ago.

Secretly sighing with a relief, Bo unconsciously moved closer to the Valkyrie. She turned around and checked the room, and saw three similar statues in every other corners. In the center of the room, there were two big sarcophagi.

"I got the left one. You get the right one," Tamsin suggested as she pointed at the one on the right to Bo.

"Maybe next time I should be the one making decisions," Bo grunted before she circled to the right one.

"Ugh huh, you wish. Remember I'm the one who wears the pants in the family," Tamsin mumbled as she pushed the cover of the sarcophagus aside and checked inside. In the casket there was a dead man lying, wearing a full set of plate armor, with a crown on his head, a broadsword in his hand and a shield right next to him, although his body had already been highly decomposed and only his skeleton remained in there. "Not here," Tamsin said after she examined the body.

Bo checked the sarcophagus in front of her. Unlike the other sarcophagus upstairs, this one was very carefully made. On the sarcophagus cover, there was a huge bas-relief of a winged goddess. She had six wings spreading in the air, and she held two orbs in her hands, an obsidian one on her right and a clear crystal one on her left.

Bo shrugged, and tried to lift the cover just like she had done with the other caskets, but it wouldn't move at all. She pushed on it hard, but it wouldn't budge either.

"You just need me to do all the work, don't you Princess?" Tamsin said with a sigh as she dragged Bo back.

Handing her flashlight to Bo, Tamsin emptied both of her hands and pushed on the cover, but no matter how hard she pushed, the cover wouldn't move at all.

"I guess it's just too heavy even for the the one who wears the pants in the family," Bo drawled, and got a cold stare from the Valkyrie.

"This shit is probably stuck or something," Tamsin complained and grabbed her flashlight from Bo's hand. She bent forward and examined the sarcophagus cover carefully. Then she drew her sword out and pushed it through the thin space between the casket and the cover. She moved it along the length of the sarcophagus, until it hit something.

Tamsin checked again, and said to Bo, "I think this sarcophagus is locked…."

"Locked? Why would anyone lock a coffin?" Bo murmured, but didn't put much thought on it. She started to look for the key in the room, but other than jars, urns, statues, and a bunch of other metal grave goods, she saw nothing that remotely resembled a key.

Bo returned to the sarcophagus and checked it again, wanting to see what the keyhole might look like first. She ended up accidentally pressing down on the clear crystal orb, and something inside the casket clicked.

Tamsin raised her brows. She pressed down on the obsidian one, and heard a similar clicking sound. She paused, before she pressed both orbs down at the same time.

They both heard something moving away inside the sarcophagus, like a huge lock had been opened. Then, the cover became movable.

Tamsin pushed the cover aside, giving just enough space for her to take a peek to see if the necklace was inside. She saw a body, which was now a crowned skeleton with a fine, delicate, yet already rotten, robe on and a set of jewelries.

When Tamsin saw the necklace on the dead body's neck, she held her breath. It was one of the most beautiful jewelry pieces she had ever laid her eyes on. Just one look at it, she knew it was from Asgard.

"Jack pot," Tamsin murmured, reaching for the piece. She tried to rip it off the dead body, but it got stuck with something inside, and she couldn't take it out.

"Hey, help me get this shit," Tamsin commanded Bo.

Bo came to help. She stood beside Tamsin, and reached one hand into the crack between the cover and the casket to grab the necklace.

Both of them pulled on it, but then Tamsin stopped and said, "pull on the damn necklace, dumbass. Don't pull on my hand."

"Hey I am pulling on the necklace. You let go of my hand!" Bo countered in a loud voice.

Tamsin huffed, and then she frowned at Bo. Both of them paused there, their blood running cold as they were asking themselves the same questions.

If both of them were pulling on the necklace, who was grabbing their hands?

"Oh no..." Tamsin murmured as she tried to pull her sword out again, but with her right hand tightly gripped by something inside the sarcophagus, she had no choice but to drop her flashlight and unsheathed her blade with her left.

Bo did the same thing. Two lit flashlights rolled around on the floor, and through the flickering light and the darkness they saw the crowned skeleton squeezing out from the sarcophagus while pushing the cover aside with her shoulder.

The women buried inside the casket now had Bo's hand in her right, and Tamsin's in her left.

She leaned in and hissed at them, a puff of disgusting smoke coming out from between her blackened, rotten teeth.

Both girls immediately held their breaths, thrusting their weapons into the skeleton's chest hard. The blades went in very easily, like there was nothing under the robe.

The skeleton looked down, unable to believe they had just done that. She paused for a split second, and growled furiously, throwing both of them to the wall.

"Holy..." Bo groaned in pain and rolled on her knees, staring at the two blades on the skeleton's chest.

The skeleton growled again, and ripped off her robe. Under the robe it was just bones, rotten bones, with Tamsin's sword and Bo's dagger stuck between her ribs. She grabbed the handles of those two blades and pulled them out. She tossed them on the floor, before she went after Bo.

"Emmm...need a plan here!" Bo said loudly. She grabbed a brazier bowl and threw it at the skeleton's head.

Tamsin didn't answer her. Instead she bit out a curse and grabbed a big, heavy goblet from the pile of grave goods. She swung it at the skeleton, aiming for her head.

After a loud banging sound, the skeleton shook her head and stumbled around for a second or two, before she hissed at Tamsin and pounced at her.

"I say we get the necklace and we get the fuck outta here, 'cuz we can't kill this thing! It's a fucking undead. Only someone with the power of a necromancer to put it back to rest!" Tamsin explained. She jumped on top of one of the kneeling statues, before she leaped and landed on the skeleton, her legs straddling her shoulder. She yanked the the necklace off and threw it to Bo, right before the undead shook her off.

Tamsin rolled on the floor, to avoid being stomped on by the skeleton.

Bo quickly tucked the necklace into her pocket, and lifted a big, bronze jar. She smashed it at the undead's back, and knocked her down on the floor. Then Tamsin immediately kicked her head heavily with both of her feet.

The skeleton got kicked to the corner, and seemed to be a little confused. She stumbled back and forth, knocking things down while moving.

"Let's go!" Tamsin said as she grabbed Bo's hand and pulled her to her side.

"We can't leave like this!" Bo argued. "Can you imagine what would happen if this...this thing runs into the town? She could kill a bunch!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Tamsin replied impatiently. "We'll close the door outside. I doubt she can break through the heavy door and-"

A loud crashing sound interrupted Tamsin. It was the angry skeleton lifting the other sarcophagus before smashing it to the floor.

"I doubt she can break through the heavy door..." Bo mimicked Tamsin's voice and picked up her dagger in reflex, yet having no idea how to defeat the thing.

"Fuck," Tamsin cursed as she grabbed her sword from the floor, preparing to fight without a plan.

They circled around the room, with the skeleton chasing them.

Tamsin desperately tried to think of something, anything that could let her defeat an undead without a necromancer. Then she had her eyes on the sarcophagus. "Her coffin!" She said. "She wasn't active until we opened it. I bet there's something inside to keep her dead. If we can get her back in that thing-"

"Great plan," Bo said. "Except that I just have this one little question-"

Bo was interrupted by the skeleton pouncing towards her. The undead made an impossible long jump over the sarcophagus towards her.

"Shit!" Tamsin slashed her sword at the skeleton, and the skeleton took it with her hand. She tried to jerk it off from Tamsin's hand, and Tamsin struggled against her, leading her towards the sarcophagus.

Bo pushed on the skeleton too, but she was way too strong. She knocked both of them down on the floor and choked them.

Tamsin and Bo struggled, but couldn't do anything because the undead gripped their necks too tightly.

Just when they thought that was it and they were going to die, Kenzi ran in, yelling something in Russian, with a brick in her right hand.

The skeleton raised her head and faced Kenzi, hissing, with bugs coming out from her eyes. And the moment Kenzi saw her, she froze, and her angry yell turned into screams of fear.

The skeleton yanked Tamsin and Bo to the wall, before she came after Kenzi. Just when she was about to grab Kenzi, Eiky dashed towards her. He stood between her and Kenzi, and barked angrily at the undead.

The skeleton froze. She stared at the dog, and slowly backed off. The dog kept barking, and stepped forward, and she kept stepping back, like she feared him.

"Really? The undefeatable undead is afraid of a dog?" Bo asked in pure surprise, suddenly not sure what to do next.

"Dogs are considered the gatekeepers of the underworld, and don't forget he's from Asgard..." Tamsin explained as she got up from the floor. "Or maybe she's just...afraid of dogs. Who the fuck knows! Just get her back inside now!"

With the dog barking in front of her, the skeleton eventually went back into her casket. She hissed at Tamsin and Bo, but the Valkyrie smashed a heavy plate on her head and knocked her down to a lying position inside the sarcophagus. Then she and Bo pushed the cover back and pressed on the two orbs to lock it again.

The skeleton growled furiously inside, scratching and pushing on the cover, but she never managed to open it. After a while, she went all quiet again.

Kenzi left out a deep breath and threw the brick away. She cleared her throat and nodded at Tamsin and Bo, and said, "g-glad I could help."

* * *

><p>After they all got home, Bo tried to get a hot shower, but no matter how hard she turned on the tap, it wouldn't work. "Kenzi!" She yelled. "What's trick to turn the water on?"<p>

"Emmm...have you maybe tried...turn harder?" Tamsin's voice came, and Bo could just see her bitchy smirk.

Bo rolled her eyes and turned around. "Where's Kenzi?"

"Went to get dog food, I guess," Tamsin replied, leaning against the wall with a towel on her shoulder. "If you can't figure out how to get a shower, get out so I can get one."

"This damn thing is stuck!" Bo grunted, using every bit of her strength on the tap.

Tamsin shook her head, and stepped forward. Just when she got close enough to the tub, the tap suddenly moved. Rusty, dark water gushed out from the shower head and sprayed all over Bo and Tamsin.

Tamsin growled furiously, covering her head with her towel. Then her growls got louder and angrier when she realized that her clean, white towel now became nothing but a soggy, dirtt rag.

Bo couldn't help but burst into laughter. Tamsin gave her the coldest stare she had ever given her. She took a look at herself and Bo in the mirror. Both of them were soaking wet, their faces and clothes streaked and their limbs with all kinds of bruises, cuts and scratches from previous fight.

Tamsin sighed, before she huffed out a light chuckle. "Enjoy your shower," she said to Bo. "And don't use up all the hot water."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"I...need...help!" Kenzi bit the words out one after another, as she tried to push a used fridge through the door of the Clubhouse. The back of the fridge hit the frame, causing the whole thing to turn abruptly and stuck there.

Eiky ran out and pushed the fridge, but that only made Kenzi laugh.

Kenzi waited for either Bo or Tamsin coming out to give her a hand, but neither of them seemed to have noticed what she was doing, because not only the background music from the video game was too loud, Tamsin was also yelling "left! Left!" at Bo inside the house.

"Seriously, bitches, get your cute asses outta here and help!" Kenzi yelled through the crack open door.

The game was paused, and the music stopped, but neither Bo nor Tamsin moved.

"I said left!" Tamsin's voice loud and angry.

"I _was_ moving left!" Bo's voice equally loud and angry.

"That wasn't left!"

"You mean, that wasn't _your_ left?"

"Took you this long to figure out which left I was talking about, Succu-dumbass?"

"You don't use yourself as the reference when you give other people directions, Valky-moron! And you know what's more important? I don't need your instructions!"

"Right, if it weren't for me you wouldn't even be able to get through the newbie zone," Tamsin taunted.

"I would have already finished the whole game if I didn't have to spend all my time dealing with your bitching right beside my ears," Bo argued.

"Ugh huh," Tamsin replied. "By _finish the whole game_ you mean putting your character through a thousand horrible deaths before you finally give up?"

Kenzi covered her forehead with her right hand, closed her eyes and shook her head in defeat. She squeezed through the narrow space between the fridge and the door and commanded, "for the last time, ladies, help me, or I'm gonna delete the online accounts, your saved game data, your profiles, _everything_."

Tamsin and Bo immediately stopped talking and turned to look at her, the brunette's eyebrows raised and the blonde's eyes narrowed. Then they both jumped out from the couch and rushed to the door.

"Works like a charm," Kenzi murmured to herself with a subtle smile on her face as she watched Tamsin and Bo move the fridge into the corner of the kitchen. The blonde immediately stuffed several packs of beer into it while the brunette filled the ice trays with liquor and put them into the freezer.

Rushing back to the couch, Bo and Tamsin fought for the Xbox controller, but Kenzi took the it away from them. "How's Operation Cancel That Engagement going today?" She asked, her eyes looking at Bo.

"Still trying to locate the two rings, the brooch and the armlet."

"What about the other pieces?" Kenzi asked as she turned to Tamsin.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, refusing to cooperate, but Kenzi held up the controller in front of her and waved it at her, so she eventually said, "some chick from a noble family has the hairpin, but her butler told us that she couldn't see us until three days later."

"A guy has the bracelet," Bo said, "but he wants eighty thousand dollars for that."

"Eighty thousand dollars?!" Kenzi exclaimed. "Sounds like it's time for you to put some of your charms to work, Bobo."

"She tried, and faaaaailed," Tamsin said. "Yeah, I know, she's just that lame."

"It was because he is able to resist sex demon's charms!" Bo corrected her in a protest.

"Whatever," Tamsin said. "Anyway, eighty thousand dollars or no go for that one."

"Then, there's that pair of earrings, owns by a family living on the east side of the city."

"And you two just decided to play games all day here, instead of going there to get the earrings?"

"You got the car, and you are the only one who knows how to drive," Bo reminded her. "And...I'm really close to finishing Act 3."

Kenzi sighed, shaking her head. "Let's get something to eat first, and we'll go get the earrings."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the house of the family who had the earrings as the dusk fell. Kenzi pulled her car on the side of the dead end road, and looked at the house.<p>

It was a common starter home, two storage with one car garage and a tiny front yard that hadn't been mowed for ages and a very small, unfenced backyard with trees that were either untrimmed or dead. It was a little run down, just like every other houses in that old community. The roof needed repair bad. The garage gate was bent. The driveway needed to be repaved. And there were a hundred other things that needed to be fixed, repaired or replaced.

That was why Kenzi frowned at the brand new luxury car parked outside the garage.

"Gee, if they could afford an eighty thousand dollar car, they should fix the damn roof first…" she murmured.

"You don't get hotties throwing themselves at you for a beautiful roof," Tamsin commented with her nose scrunched. Then she got out of the car and went to knock on the door.

No one answered.

"They are not at home?" Bo asked, frowning. She circled to the side, taking a peek through the window, but the blinds were closed and she couldn't see inside. However, the light leaking through the cracks between the blinds, the parked car, and the loud TV told her that someone _should_ be at home.

Bo knocked on the door too, but no one answered the door.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and walked into their backyard. When she noticed that the door to the back porch was open with its frame bent and glass shattered and the porch had a few broken wooden panels, like something had slammed the door open and forced its way through the porch, she frowned and pulled her dagger out, gesturing Bo and Kenzi to follow her.

"Emmm...I think this is trespassing..." Kenzi murmured, tucking herself behind Bo's back.

Tamsin scoffed and went in without even making a comment on what Kenzi has just said.

They walked into the house, and entered the kitchen. No one was there.

On the dining table, there was a large cake. Half of it had already been cut, and the remaining half had "Congratulations!" written on it, but it didn't say what event it was for.

"Hello?" Bo called out while standing in the middle of the dining area. Then she stared at a milk carton and a glass of milk on the counter, and she frowned. The carton cap was placed aside, and there were a few drops of fresh milk on the counter, which looked to her like someone had been pouring the milk but walked away because something unexpected had just come up.

Tamsin, on the other hand, was frowning at drops of red, dense liquid on the carpet. She got down on one knee and smeared her index finger on one drop. She sniffed it and said, "it's blood."

Bo and Tamsin exchanged a look, before they both headed into the living room. Kenzi tried to stop them, but neither listened to her.

They briefly examined the living room, glancing at the coffee table that was flipped to the side and things scattered on the floor like phones, tablets and magazines. The long tear on the front side of the brand new leather couch caught Bo's attention, but since they found no blood in the living room, they didn't spend much time in there. Instead they chose to follow the trail of blood and went up the stairs.

The moment they stepped on the winders in the middle and turned to face the upper half of the staircase, they saw a woman sitting there, drenched in blood. She looked very dead, with a look of horror on her face.

Kenzi was about to scream, and Tamsin and Bo both slammed a hand on her mouth to stop her from doing that. Bo's hand ended up stacking on top of Tamsin's, and the Valkyrie shot her a cold stare as she slapped her hand away.

Tamsin went to check the woman, and confirmed that she was dead. She quickly scanned her blood soaked pajamas and slippers, and the huge tear wound on her stomach like something sharp had cut her open, before she cautiously went up to the second floor.

There, she found two more bodies. One in one of the bedrooms, the other facing down in the hallway. Both were drenched in blood, and both were very dead.

"Looks like someone, or something, slaughtered the whole family," Tamsin concluded as she pointed at a family photo hanging on the wall in the master bedroom. "The wife-" she said, pointing to the direction of the stairs. Then she pointed at the two dead bodies on the second floor with her chin and continued, "the daughter and the son."

"Where is the husband then?" Bo asked as she stared at the family photo, having a hard time to accept that at least three of those happy people in the picture had been dead already.

"Ran away, went hiding, or he did it," Tamsin murmured.

"Oh well," Bo said, taking a deep breath. "I guess it's time for us to call the cops."

"Yeah, tots, but anonymous call please," Kenzi said. "I want to stay off their radar."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. She was about to say something, but the loud siren from police car interrupted her. She frowned at Kenzi and asked, "when did you call the police?"

"I didn't," Kenzi answered. She paused there for a second or two, before she said, "shit, we need to go!"

Tamsin and Bo frowned at her at first but it didn't really take long for both of them to realize that they were in fact at a crime scene and telling the police "we are here for their earrings" would certainly not be a good excuse.

Following Kenzi, Tamsin rushed downstairs. "It's all your fault!" She told Bo.

"Well last time I checked, you were the one who proposed to me. If you could have just landed on your face, none of these would have happened!" Bo countered.

Tamsin let out a frustrated growl as she grabbed Bo's hand, forcing her to move faster. They headed straight to the front door first because it was closer, but before they got there, someone banged on the door and yelled, "police! Open the door!"

"Crap," Kenzi grunted as she dragged Bo and Tamsin to the back door, but had to stop abruptly right before she ran into another police officer who had just appeared on the porch.

The officer was a little startled at first. He stared at the three of them, his eyes narrowed. Bo almost thought he looked friendly, until he suddenly sniffed the air and became very vigilant. He furrowed his brows and exposed his teeth, low growls humming in his throat. "Hands where I can see!" He commanded as he stepped forward.

"Emmm...please, let us explain," Bo tried, with her signature Succubus smile. She approached the man slowly and reached her hand out, but forgot that she had a dagger in it.

The officer growled furiously at her dagger. He stared at Bo and hissed, before his eyes turned gold and then black. He had his face scrunched to the point where it was hard for them to tell if it was a face of a human, or an animal.

"Get back!" Tamsin hissed at Bo as she grabbed the brunette's waist and pulled her back behind her. She stared back at the man, her eyes sunk into black shadows and her face turning into its true form. "Get outta my way, loser," she commanded him in a low voice as she cast her doubt on him.

The officer let out a painful cry, and shook his head. He pressed her hands on his forehead and stumbled aside, leaving the exit open for them.

Kenzi let out a deep breath and rushed out, but just when she stepped her foot on the porch, she heard a weird whistle coming from behind her.

It felt like she didn't hear the whistle with her ears, but with her brain, and that sound paralyzed her. Suddenly her body was no longer hers, and she became a puppet controlled by someone else. She glanced at Bo and Tamsin and realized that they had lost control of their bodies to the whistle too.

The three of them were forced into the police vehicle by that whistle, and the person who whistled at them, the other police officer, took his fedora off and bowled slightly at them, before he drove them back to the police station.

* * *

><p>Tamsin pulled the handcuffs on her wrist and hissed, even though she knew there was no way she could break free from it.<p>

The officer sitting across the table huffed out light laugh as he stared at her. He seemed to be amused by her attempt.

"Don't make me mind fuck you again, Wolfboy," Tamsin threatened.

The man paused. He narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chin. "How do you-"

"-figure out that you are a Wolf? Hmmm...let's see...you sniff the air like in every five seconds? Your abundant body hair? That growling sound you make? Well actually they are probably too subtle. Maybe I need to see you pissing to a pole just so I can be sure."

The officer curled his lips, and forced that little smile to disappear from the corner of his mouth. "Explain to me why you and your friends were in that house," the officer said in a low voice, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Emmm...we took a wrong turn in that cul-da-sac?" Tamsin replied with a smirk.

"Your sense of humor is deeply appreciated, but I'm afraid that it won't get you anywhere," the man said.

"And you think your lame ass interrogation skills will get your anywhere?"

The officer huffed. "What do you know about interrogation skills?" He asked.

"More than you can imagine, _officer_," Tamsin sneered.

The man shook his head slightly, before he pulled an empty chair over and sat down. He observed the look on Tamsin's face, then sighed and said, "look, we just want to know what happened there, okay?"

"We have no idea what happened there. It surely wasn't us who killed them."

"Then who did it?"

"Emm...I don't know, we kinda just stood there and watched the killer kill three victims, and then we all shook hands with the killer and then, we just stayed in the house waiting for you guys," Tamsin drawled, tapping her fingers on the table. "Is that what you want to know, or do you want the much simpler, more reasonable version, like, _we have no fucking clue_."

The officer gazed into Tamsin's eyes, his thumb gently rubbing his chin, the look in his eyes like he was trying to figure her out. "Why were you at that house then? None of you were the friend of that family, and you don't live nearby. There must be something that-"

Tamsin rolled her eyes and stared back at the man with her taunting eyes. "Why the hell are you wasting time on us, while the real killer is still out there?"

"Maybe because you haven't convinced me that none of you were the killer yet."

"Do you really think that we did it, Wolfboy? How could we possibly avoid the blood spatter if any of us actually killed them? Why the hell would we stay there after we killed them? Oh and the one million dollar question, where is the husband? Have you ever thought maybe he killed them and then he fled?"

"I don't see a reason for him to kill his family," the man replied. "They were a happy family, plus they had just won a big lottery jackpot."

"Ha, I guess that explains the luxury car, the big ass flat screen TV and…. " Tamsin murmured. Then she shrugged and added, "hey, maybe there's your motive. Maybe he wants to have all the money to himself."

The officer shook his head, about to say something, but was interrupted when the door to the interrogation room opened.

"Yo, Dyson," the officer who whistled Bo, Tamsin and Kenzi into his car stuck his head out behind the door. "Got a minute?"

Dyson glanced at Tamsin, before he nodded back at his partner. "Of course," he replied, standing up. He walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Tamsin grunted and pulled on the handcuff again, as she watched two men's silhouettes through the half closed blinds.

* * *

><p>"I've got a Valkyrie in there, and she got a smart mouth," Dyson said to his partner outside the interrogation room.<p>

"One of mine is a little charmer," the other officer pointed at Bo with his chin.

"She certainly is," Dyson said as he looked at Bo, his eyes inevitably lingering on her face longer than he should have.

His partner huffed out a light laugh, and Dyson cleared his throat embarrassingly. "I mean, she does look unusually attractive," he explained.

"That's cuz she's a Succubus."

"She's a Succubus?" Dyson said in surprised.

The other officer nodded. "She tried to charm me, and I excused myself out before she succeeded."

Dyson paused for a second or two, before he said to his partner, "this doesn't make any sense, Hale. Neither Succubi nor Valkyries kill like that. And...since when does a Succubus team up with a Valkyrie and a human girl to kill the humans like that?"

"Yeah, speaking of that human girl. Her prints came up in the system pretty quickly. Here's what she has done in the past, theft, fraud, vandalism, associated with different aliases of hers. And...hear this, a death certificate of hers."

"A death certificate?" Dyson asked, frowning.

Hale nodded as he gave Dyson a copy of Kenzi's death certificate. "So legally speaking, she's dead."

"That doesn't mean anything. She could have faked her death to avoid being arrested or something like that, given her records," Dyson said. He took another look at Bo, then Tamsin, before he asked, "what about the other two?"

"Not in our system," Hale said. "Probably new in town."

"A Succubus and a Valkyrie, you don't get that kinda new players in town that often."

"Nope, you don't," Hale replied. "They are here on a mission for sure."

Dyson nodded and went silent for a while, before he said, "what do you say, we let them go, since both you and I know it's not them who killed those people-"

"-but we keep an eye on them, and see what exactly they are up to."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Bo, Tamsin and Kenzi went to the Dal to get some drinks so they could forget about their day of being cuffed and interrogated at the police station, and the fact that they still didn't have the earrings since that house now was a crime scene and was flooded with police officers.<p>

"Ugh...I must have been cursed by the damn Frost Giants or something..." Tamsin murmured in a painful groan, one of her hands covering her forehead and the other held her shot glass.

She downed her drink, and rolled her eyes when she saw Dyson walk through the door.

"Oh, look, it's Officer Growling Face," Kenzi said, nudging Bo on her side.

Bo sipped her drink and took a glance at him. When she saw Dyson wave two fingers at her with a warm smile, she hesitantly smiled back. "His name is Dyson," she said to Kenzi.

Tamsin rolled her eyes again. "Succubus mode, on," she narrated. "Power, extremely high."

Dyson came over to their table and greeted them. Then he grabbed a chair and sat down despite Tamsin's cold stare.

"Officer Dusche Hat is not with you tonight?" Kenzi asked.

Dyson chuckled and shook his head. "He's interviewing some witnesses."

"Yet you are here taking a shot on one of your suspects?" Tamsin asked, pointing at Bo.

Dyson rubbed his nose, letting out a weird laugh. "Actually, I got a few questions for you guys, if you don't mind."

"Whatever," Tamsin replied.

"When you were there, have any of you noticed any...large animals?"

"You mean like...a dog or something?" Kenzi asked as she looked at Bo, and the brunette shrugged and shook her head.

"No, I mean something with...maybe tusks..." Dyson explained. "Tusks that could cause large tearing wounds, like..."

"-a boar?" Tamsin asked, the look on her face suddenly serious.

"A boar?" Dyson asked, his look intrigued. "Why would you say that? I mean...we did find some evidence that might indicate the presence of a boar, but we've never had boars reported in this area."

"Huh," both Tamsin and Bo said at the same time. Then they looked at each other with their brows raised.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Tamsin asked Bo.

"Emmm...that depends on what exactly you are thinking," Bo replied.

"A big load of cash, a killer boar and a missing husband, you know what I'm thinking, Bo," Tamsin said after she downed another drink.

"So you think the reason that they won the lottery was because-"

"-the husband made a deal with a Babi Ngepet, and as a result-"

"-he had to bear the curse, and that was why-"

"-he had turned into a boar and lost his humanity and-"

"-killed his whole family."

Kenzi stared at the other two women who had managed to finish each other's sentence so smoothly and fluently like it was just one person talking. "Wow," she said. "Am I the only one who feels like...being left out?"

"Me too," Dyson said with a smile as he raised his hand. "So you two were saying that the husband turned into a boar and killed his family?"

"He probably made a deal with a Babi Ngepet, a type of boar demon, so he could be rich. I don't know if he knew about the price of it though. Making a deal with a Babi Ngepet is just like making a deal with any type of demons. You have to sacrifice your humanity, and in this case, you will turn into a boar."

"He probably shifted while watching TV, and the others panicked and pissed him off or scared him. He attacked them and then he ran," Tamsin said.

"Okay, if this is what has happened there, where is he now? Where is the husband?"

"Probably wandering in the woods behind the community, happily rubbing his back against a tree or something, like any boars. You should really call those...emmm...those people who...who...hunt down animals."

Dyson turned his face a little and frowned with a confused look, and so did Kenzi. Bo, on the other hand, chuckled while sipping her drink. "Those people who hunt down animals…" She mimicked Tamsin's tone and laughed. "She meant animal control," Bo explained, and Tamsin shot her a cold stare.

"I'll...call them now," Dyson said. He stood up and glanced at Bo and Tamsin, before he joked, "maybe you two should consider joining the police force."

Tamsin scoffed. "Sorry, too hot for the police uniform," she told Dyson before he left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Tamsin frowned at the brand new cookie jar Kenzi had just taken out from her shopping bags. She grimaced at that figure with grey beard and a red hat. "Why did you buy a red cap cookie jar, human?" She asked Kenzi.

"One, this lovely human do have a name and her name is Kenzi, Valkyrie!" Kenzi hissed. " and two, does this happy smiley dude really look like a red cap to you? Does he look like one of those evil goblins who wear wear red pointy hats and eat children?"

"Ummm...yeah...He's short. He has a red, pointy hat. And, do I really have to point out that he's holding a boy whose throat has been slit?"

"What throat slit boy…" Kenzi took a look at her cookie jar, and explained, "that is a gingerbread man, Tamsin!" Kenzi hissed, pointing at the gingerbread man figure in great frustration. " And that's not a slit throat. That's this cute little cookie guy's red scarf!" She paused for a second, before she added, "and again, this is not a red cap. He's Santa. SANTA!"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said, sinking into the couch. "Rushing to the stores to buy useless shit during Yuletide time. Having red cap figures all over their houses. Humans are fucking crazy."

Kenzi sighed in defeat. She shook her head and grunted something in Russian, before she took out a huge wreath from one of the shopping bags. She checked to make sure everything was perfect, and hung it on the door.

"For the last time, it's called Christmas time, or Holidays, on Earth," Kenzi corrected the blonde, placing a big Christmas themed bowl on the side table next to the entrance. She poured two bags of candies in it, and picked up a piece of chocolate. She unwrapped it and tossed it into her own mouth. Then she tossed one to Tamsin.

The Valkyrie shrugged and ate it. "Christmas..." she mumbled, pushing the candy around the inside of her mouth with her tongue, shaking her head like it was the most ridiculous idea she had ever heard of.

"Believe it or not, it's a big deal here," Kenzi said while cleaning the fireplace. "And it's not about sacrificing, or killing, or weird Norse rituals. It's about family and love."

"It's about family and love," Tamsin mimicked Kenzi's tone while rolling her eyes again. She glanced into one of the shopping bags randomly, and chuckled. "You bought four unmatching socks, human. And three of them are the size of...the foot of an Yeti."

"These are not for you, or anyone, to wear," Kenzi explained. She picked up the three big ones and hung them on the fireplace. "These are...supposed to hold gifts from Santa-"

Eiky happily dragged out the last stocking, and placed it right next to Kenzi's feet. Then he sat down and waggled his tail, like he knew it was for him and he couldn't wait for it to be with the other three.

Kenzi rubbed his back, and hung that up too. "Now we each have one."

"Right… 'cause there's just no better place to put gifts than...in socks," Tamsin murmured.

Kenzi huffed. "What's the status of Mission We-are-not-getting-married-oh-wait-we-might-still-be-if-we-don't-find-those-jewelries-in-time, Valkyrie?" She asked.

"Gonna go meet the chick who has the hairpin today," Tamsin said simply, frowning at each of every seasoning, ingredient and food package Kenzi had bought in the kitchen.

"What about that pair of earrings?"

"Well," Tamsin picked up a blackberry and tossed it into her mouth. "That damn boar that stupid lottery winner had turned into, was hit by a truck and-" Tamsin made a dying noise while doing a throat slitting gesture, "-before the animal control people found him. Someone in their family inherited all their shit, and sold most of their belongings in a yard sale. By the time Princess Slowass and me got there, those earrings were already gone."

"Well who bought them then?" Kenzi asked.

Tamsin ate a grape and replied, "one of the neighbors, but we don't know who yet. We are looking into it."

"When are you going to see that chick with the hairpin?"

"When Princess Hornyface finishes her_ brunch_," Tamsin said as she pointed at the ceiling with her chin.

Like confirming what Tamsin had just said, Bo's soft, seductive voice came from upstairs, "ah, yes, yes! Harder! Right there…."

The dust fell from the ceiling, making both women frown and the dog sneeze.

Kenzi shrugged and went into the kitchen. She took the turkey out and cleaned it with running water. Then she patted it dry and started to rub seasoning onto it. "Geez, five years of Asgard food...this turkey looks like meat heaven...I know it's still five days before Christmas but I'm gonna show you two what the holiday season means. It means excessive sugar and bad fat. It means food coma for a whole week. It means-"

"Whatever, human. If you are gonna continue mumbling, at least toss me that bottle of Vodka, okay?"

* * *

><p>Bo eventually finished her brunch, both of her eyes glowing bright blue. She said goodbye to her prey at the door, and answered his whiny pleading for taking her out for tonight or every night after with a light kiss on his cheek. He left devastated, and she kicked the door shut while buttoning her shirt with a lip biting smile on her face.<p>

Tamsin rolled her eyes and contacted the butler of the woman who had the hairpin. A while later, a limo came and picked them up. It drove them to her mansion, and the butler greeted them and lead them into the study room.

While waiting for the woman to show up, Bo scanned the room, occasionally letting out one or two post feed happy giggles. She was too Chi high to focus on anything. Her eyes wandered from those old books in the bookcase to the antique rotary phone on the desk. Then she stared at the beautiful short bow hanging on the wall, before the painting right next to it caught her attention.

In the painting there was a woman warrior, fierce and beautiful, riding on a chariot. She had a sword in her raised right hand, and with her left she held the reins of her horses. Her horses leaped over the shadow of the clouds as she and her followers charged towards the enemies, which was a group of large, shadowy animals in the corner of the painting.

Bo stared at that painting, until she heard an irritated sigh from Tamsin.

"What, that hand crafted antique chair is hurting your sensitive precious butt?" Bo teased.

Tamsin shot the brunette a cold stare. She glanced at the painting and the bow for a second, before she huffed out another sigh. "I'm gonna miss the Wild Hunt this year, because of you," she grunted.

"Oh," Bo said as she remembered that the Christmas time on Earth was the Yuletide time in Asgard. To celebrate, Odin and other deities would lead a Wild Hunt, where everyone else would follow them and enter the great forest in the mountain, to hunt and to have fun. She had never really enjoyed it, because every time she'd think about Christmas on Earth, but she knew it was the most important event for people in Asgard, especially for the Valkyries. Feeling a little guilty when seeing the genuine disappointment in Tamsin's light eyes, Bo went quiet.

"And the worst is that I'm stuck here with you, your human pet, that stupid dog and those...funny red cap figures."

"That's Santa," Bo corrected her. "Everyone loves Santa."

Tamsin put a fake, mocking smile on her face. "Every dumbass on Earth maybe, who calls Yuletide as Christmas and buys dead birds from the store instead of actually hunting them themselves."

Bo couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Both of them were too reveled in their conversation to notice that someone had appeared at the entrance of the study room and had been standing behind them for a while now. Find Tamsin's comment rather amusing, that person interrupted them with a slight cough which actually sounded more like a chuckle.

Bo and Tamsin stood up vigilantly, only to find out that it was the lady they were here to meet.

The woman smiled at them politely while taking off her cloak. She first flipped her hood down revealing her short blonde hair. Then she untied the strap which tied the collar together, and let the cloak gently slide off her shoulder. She handed it to a waiting maid. The maid held it and left while another maid stepped forward.

The second maid carried the woman's two sheathed short swords away, right before the first maid returned with a big tray in her hand. In the tray there was a teapot, three sets of cups and a mini three-layered tray filled with mini sandwiches, jam smeared scones, little cakes and other tasty pastries.

"Would you like to have our tea time in my garden, or you'd rather enjoy it here in my study room?" The woman asked Bo and Tamsin, her lips curling up to a beautiful smile.

"Here's fine," Tamsin replied, her nose scrunched. "I don't drink tea anyway. Too weak."

The short haired woman raised her brows and stared at the Valkyrie. "Ciara," she introduced herself as she lightly shook hands with both women.

"Yeah, we know. We made sure we were visiting the right person before we got into your nice limo," Tamsin replied.

"Alright, I see. I will skip the self introduction and the greetings then," Ciara said as she sat down on the other side of the desk in the study room. Her maid came in and put the tray on the table. She poured them tea and then left, closing the door behind her.

"I've heard that you've made some inquiries about a certain hairpin that I have, correct?"

"Yeah," Bo said after she took a sip of her tea. "We are...emmm...that hairpin you have is...we kinda-"

"We need that hairpin, over," Tamsin interrupted Bo.

Surprised by Tamsin's impolite attitude, Ciara paused there, with her right hand holding a piece of pastry in the air. She locked gaze with the Valkyrie, making sure that she wasn't joking. Then she said, ""That hairpin has been in my family for hundreds of year.I would really appreciate if you could give me at least one reason why you would..._need_ it."

Tamsin scoffed. "One, it's not yours and you know it, and two, we need it. Oh look, not just one, but two reasons, happy?"

Ciara huffed. "Excuse me?" She asked, her voice raised, humming with anger.

Bo kicked the Valkyrie's shin under the table, and Tamsin immediately kicked her back with her face turning to the Succubus' side to give her a cold stare. Bo grabbed a scone with raspberry jam and stuffed it into Tamsin's mouth, stopping the Valkyrie from fussing.

"I'm sorry. She didn't mean that..." Bo said softly as she leaned towards Ciara's side, while kicking the Valkyrie again. She gently pressed her fingers on the back of Ciara's hand. She sprinkled her charms as she caressed the short hair blonde's skin. "What she meant was...we really, really need that hairpin, and it'll be great if you could just-"

Ciara smiled at her, and flipped her hand under Bo's. She grabbed the brunette's wrist and exclaimed, "you are a Succubus!"

"And you, are not affected by my power at all," Bo said in frustration. That smile on her face immediately became a little awkward.

It was then Tamsin had finally managed to swallow the pastry in her mouth. "Succu-lameass," she commented.

Bo rolled her eyes, and Ciara chuckled.

"Being able to resist the temptations brought by a sex demon's power is an important part of my warrior training," the short hair blonde explained, her tone amused.

"A warrior," Tamsin said as she glanced at Ciara. "You don't say," she added, smirking.

Ciara huffed out a light laugh as she shook her head. She turned back to Bo and said, "I've heard that a Succubus has come into town, accompanied by a Valkyrie-" her eyes moved to Tamsin and the Valkyrie huffed.

"Yeah, that's probably us," Bo said, smiling, feeling a little awkward since she failed to charm the blonde. "So, the hairpin-"

"That is from Asgard, is it not?" Ciara asked.

"Wow, admitting that it's not yours to begin with already?" Tamsin said.

Ciara didn't reply her, though. She narrowed her eyes and stared at them while slowly eating a mini sandwich. After she had finished eating, she drank some tea, and then eventually said, "you are after a jewelry piece made in Asgard. And also you two were talking about Wild Hunt, and the Yuletide time...you two are _from_ Asgard, are you not?"

"Emm...what if we are?" Bo asked, her brow raised.

Ciara shrugged, and a smile appeared on her lips. "I've always heard that Odin has a Succubus daughter. I never thought I'd met her on Earth."

"Well...you have now," Bo said, smiling back, a little surprised that Ciara had figured out her identity so soon. Also, she felt a little confused when she noticed that Ciara had great interest in her, but it wasn't sexual at all. _What does she want from me?_ Bo thought as she locked gaze with the short hair blond who stared at her intently.

Ciara downed her tea. She enjoyed a piece of blackcurrant tart, her eyes never left Bo's face.

"Look, if you want to have this Succubus here-" Tamsin said, pointing at Bo, "-with your tea, please, take her. She's very lucky to have you."

"Oh, no," Ciara said, chuckling. "That wasn't what I was gonna say."

"Then what were you gonna say? And the hairpin?" Tamsin pursued impatiently.

"The hairpin, yes, it is an amazing piece, not something that could possibly have been made by mortals. I knew it must have belonged to a Goddess from Asgard, and I have no intention to keep it. Actually, I have been waiting for someone to claim it, since I don't know whom to return to. I would happily give it back to Odin's daughter, if she can prove that she's worth claiming it."

"Huh?" Bo murmured, confused. "You mean like I need to prove that I'm Odin's daughter or something?"

Ciara leaned in, her chin resting on her hand. She watched Bo closely, before she said, "I heard that your father has been preparing you for the next Ragnarok. The battle training must be intense, and a lot of fun, right?"

"Oh, you have no idea..." Bo mumbled, rolling her eyes as the vivid images of her being ass kicked by Tamsin immediately filled her mind.

"I bet with all those training and practicing, you've become an excellent warrior," Ciara continued.

"Oh, sweetheart, you have no idea," Tamsin said, choking on her sandwich.

Too intrigued by something that was on her mind, Ciara failed to notice Tamsin's sarcasm. She drank more tea, before she asked Bo, "how about we settle this the Asgard way then?"

"The Asgard way?" Bo asked, even more confused. She turned to Tamsin in reflex, hoping that the blonde would explain it to her, but the Valkyrie was still gagging and she couldn't say a word.

"You know, to settle things between two warriors," Ciara said, "a duel, between you and me."

"A du-what? You mean like...we each hold a gun and shoot at each other until one of us gets killed by the other?" Bo asked, panicking when realizing Ciara wasn't kidding about the duel.

"Oh, no," Ciara said, shaking her head. "No guns."

Bo sighed with a relief when she heard that, but immediately started to panic again when she heard Ciara say "traditional weapons of course."

"Wait, wait, wait," Bo blurted. "Is this really necessary? I mean...this is 21 century, right? Can't we settle this with a...in a more civilized way or something? Like...I don't know...maybe talk this out…."

Too thrilled by the idea of having a duel with Odin's daughter, Ciara hadn't noticed the fear in Bo's voice at all. "So what's your favorite weapon?" She asked Bo.

"Oh, emm...my favorite weapon is...emmm…." Bo murmured, feeling cold sweat on her back.

"She doesn't have one," Tamsin interrupted, "because she sucks at every single one of them."

Bo shot the blonde a cold stare and hissed at her, "I don't suck at every single one of them!"

"Ugh huh," Tamsin let out a vague mumble, eating a piece of chocolate cookie.

"So what is it?" Ciara pursued. "Please, do tell me."

"My favorite...it's emmm...it's..." Bo murmured, desperately trying to come up with something. Then, she happened to see that bow on the wall again. "B-bows," she blurted, mentally kicking herself immediately after that.

"Wow, really? That's my favorite too!" Ciara exclaimed excitedly. "Archery it is then. If you win, the hairpin goes to you."

"Wait- hold on a second," Bo said. "Let's not...I mean, I don't want this thing to turn into a nasty bloodshed event, you know..." _Especially if it would be my blood_. She added in her heart.

Ciara laughed. "No," she said, shaking her head. "How dare I to shed the blood of the daughter of Odin? We won't be aiming at each other. We are not enemies. We will be _killing_ those guys." She opened the drapes and showed them the dummies with bull's eyes on their heads, chests and lower abdomens in the backyard.

Bo quickly glanced at those dummies, feeling a little relieved and also very stressed. "And if I lose…?" She murmured, swallowing hard.

"Oh, please," Ciara replied with giggles. "Don't be so humble, darling." She patted the back of Bo's hand and picked up a piece of chocolate. "One week from today, we shall have our duel, okay?"

"If you lose," Tamsin whispered to Bo, her teeth clenched, "we are going to have our wedding in four to six months, _wife_."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I said yes to her!" Bo exclaimed in great frustration as she walked into the shack.<p>

Kenzi raised her head from the mixing bowl and stared at Bo. "Someone else proposed to you and you said yes, again?!" She exclaimed in disbelief, almost dropping the bowl.

Bo rolled her eyes, throwing herself into the couch. "Kenzi!" She hissed in anger. "Say the word _propose _one more time and I-"

"And I can't believe that she thinks that Odin's daughter, a.k.a this dumbass Succubus, must be a great warrior and therefore it is an honor to have a duel with her," Tamsin interrupted Bo. She pushed Bo's hips with her knee, telling the brunette to scoot over to give her some room on the couch.

"Okay, I'm sensing that it wasn't another wedding proposal. Which of you did who or what and caused what shitstorm this time?" Kenzi asked as she stuffed the turkey. Eiky sat beside her, watching the big bird in great interest.

"I'm gonna have an archery duel with some warrior chick next week," Bo groaned. "Archery, Kenzi, archery!"

"Like bows and arrows, or is that some weird term you-where are my onions?" Kenzi mumbled, turning back and forth in the kitchen while looking for her vegetable.

"Yeah, like bows and arrows," Bo replied. "The thing I suck at."

"Please," Tamsin scoffed. "Name one thing you don't suck at."

"Wow, I find your bitchiness so helpful!" Bo hissed as she stared at the blonde in anger.

"Well, how about I offer you some real help then?"

"Really?" Bo asked, surprised that Tamsin would make such an offer. "What?"

"I'm gonna train your weak ass and make you good at archery in one week," Tamsin replied.

* * *

><p>Bo shivered in the cold winter and pulled her collar up a little. She watched Tamsin putting up paper plates on the wall, each with a hand drawn bull's eye. "Do we really have to do this now? The turkey is almost done!"<p>

"Bo," Tamsin interrupted her with a hiss. "You really suck at this, and you don't have much time left. So from this moment on, if you are not eating, or sleeping, you need to be practicing!"

"I could be eating! I haven't had turkey in like twenty years and…" Bo argued, her voice getting lower and lower as Tamsin's stare got colder and colder.

"Blah blah blah, bullshit," Tamsin said as she handed Bo a short bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Dear Santa, please bring me a trainer that is not a bitch," Bo complained, reluctantly taking the bow from Tamsin's hand after hanging the quiver on her belt.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. She drew a line on the ground, and shoved Bo towards it by pushing the brunette's butt with her knee. "Now, aim and shoot, Princess."

Just like being yelled at by Tamsin in Asgard during many of their training sessions, Bo raised her arms in reflex and took a shot at one of the targets, but she moved way too fast and released the arrow too soon. She missed it.

"Again!" Tamsin commanded, her voice raised.

Bo loaded her bow and took another shot. This time her arrow went over the wall.

"Again!"

Bo's third arrow went through the cracks between the wooden panel on the window of the shack, and they both heard Kenzi's loud curse in Russian accompanied with the noise of something falling and breaking.

"Wow, impressive," Tamsin said loudly. "I guess the only way to stay safe around you now is to draw a bull's eye on my face."

"Why don't you draw it on your mean ass? Maybe I can get a better aim."

Tamsin huffed. "Keep practicing," she said, before she returned to the shack.

* * *

><p>Hungry, cold and frustrated, Bo felt that her fingers were getting numb and so were her arms. Her waist hurt, and her legs were sore. The bow seemed to get heavier and heavier after each shot, and she could barely raise the arrow. After missing another shot, she angrily threw the bow onto the ground, and cursed.<p>

"Pick it up!" Tamsin's voice came from behind her. And she didn't even have to look to know that the Valkyrie must have her brows furrowed and her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"No!" Bo rejected, irritated.

"Pick it up!" Tamsin repeated as she approached Bo.

"No!"

"Keep going, Bo. Your princess attitude is really getting you somewhere," Tamsin said coldly, stopping right behind Bo.

"Oh yeah, and your stupid training is getting me anywhere?!" Bo yelled as she spun around to face the blonde, anger burning in her brown eyes.

"If you don't give up every five minutes, yes!" Tamsin replied, staring back at the brunette.

Bo huffed and swung her arms in defeat. "Can't we just face the truth, Tamsin? I suck at this shit!"

"Of course you suck at this, Bo! You don't think I know that?" Tamsin said, her voice coated with rage. "You think anyone who gives up so easily like you would be good at _anything_? You think anyone who doesn't give a shit about anything would be good at anything?"

"Why would I give a shit, Tamsin? I'm a Succubus, not a Valkyrie. I was born on Earth, and my mother is mortal. I wasn't born in Asgard and I am not a God!"

"So? That's your excuse of not giving a shit about everything?"

"Can't you see it, Tamsin? I can't be what Odin wants me to be! I am not a warrior, period!"

"You are not a warrior," Tamsin said. "Not yet. No one is, until they become one. You are not one, because you have never tried, Bo."

"Really? I've been _trying_ to hit the damn targets for hours now. And did you see me hit one?" Bo asked as she pointed at those targets. She sucked in the cold air, and the delicious turkey smell coming from the shack suddenly made her feel very miserable. She turned away from the blonde and rubbed her nose. "I am not made for this, okay?"

"You didn't hit one because you were doing it wrong," Tamsin pointed out.

"Yeah, because I apparently couldn't aim," Bo argued.

Tamsin huffed out a light laugh. She glanced at those targets, before she said, "there are a lot of things you can't do, Bo, but you can definitely aim."

"Oh, really? How do you know? Do you just see that _in me_?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Remember that time we walked into a Frost Giant in one of those abandoned fortresses?"

"Yeah, that was when Kenzi-"

"Remember how we got out?"

"Well...I shot down the chandelier, and it knocked him unconscious," Bo replied. She paused for a while, before she said in a low voice, "actually...I was aiming...at his head that time..."

Tamsin growled frustratedly. She let her eyes wander in the dusk while tapping her foot on the ground, trying to figure out a way to convince Bo that she could do it. "Close your eyes," she eventually said as she picked up the bow.

"What? You are gonna tell me not to see the target with my eyes but my heart?" Bo grunted, but did as she was told.

"Right, like that shit would work," Tamsin hissed. She handed Bo the bow, and stood behind her.

Wrapping her hands on the brunette's shoulder, Tamsin forced her to keep her body straight. Then, she wedged one leg between Bo's until the brunette's feet were separated with a distance she found perfect. "Now take a deep breath."

"Okay," Bo said, inhaling deeply, "but I don't think it would work…."

"Just shut up and do it."

"Gee, I thought you were trying to be convincing-" Bo was cut off by a slight slap on the back of her head. She grunted and breathed out.

Tamsin took a deep breath and said, "if you were in a nightclub right now, what would you doing?"

_Scanning the room with my back against the counter, looking for hard-to-get hotties with toned abs of course_. Bo immediately thought, yet not sure if she should say that out loud.

"Answer my question, Bo," Tamsin urged.

Bo rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said. "I'd be hunting for my _dinner _probably."

"When you hunt for you dinner, do you tell yourself _'oh shit I can't do this. I suck at this. I'm not one night stand material_'?"

"No, but-"

"No but," Tamsin interrupted her. "Archery is very similar to that, Bo. You are the predator. You decide which target to take down and when to make your move. You take your shot when you feel most confident."

"Right, like if I feel confident about it, I won't miss," Bo huffed.

"No, but that is just the first step, and then the second-"

"-know your weapon," Bo drawled, mimicking Acacia's tone like she was giving them a lesson on weapons in Asgard.

"Right," Tamsin said. "Know your weapon," she repeated, guiding Bo's hand to raise the bow. "It's a bow. It is flexible. The harder you pull-"

"-the stronger it gets," Bo murmured, her eyes still closed.

Tamsin slowly guided Bo's right hand to the middle of the bow string, and pulled her hand backwards gently by holding her wrist. "When you pull-"

"-you pull it steadily, like your shoulders are holding the weight of the entire world-"

"-and your arms are as tight as the string of your bow," Tamsin continued, the fingers of her free hand lightly moving up along the length of Bo's right arm. "When you release it-"

"-you release it to kill, with no hesitation," Bo said.

"Mhm," Tamsin agreed beside Bo's ear.

The cold night breeze suddenly made Bo very aware of Tamsin's body heat on her back. It was then she realized that Tamsin had her chest pressing on her back. And not only that, the blonde had one hand on her waist, and the other on her shoulder. Her lips were practically pressing on her ear, and her thigh still wedged between her legs.

Bo could smell Tamsin. It was a fairly familiar smell actually, since they had been physically close like this many times before, but it was the first time she had realized that that smell was rather pleasant. Sweet, soft, reminding her some small, purple wildflower in Asgard, whose name she had never bothered to know.

Feeling her heart suddenly racing painfully under her chest, Bo cleared her throat and uncomfortably moved her body away from Tamsin, but the moment her back left Tamsin's chest, the blonde slammed her right back into her arms. "Stop fucking moving, Bo," Tamsin threatened, forcing the brunette to stay still.

Bo felt Tamsin's hot breath on her skin. It rippled all the way down her spine. A weird feeling seized her throbbing heart, and she suddenly felt her mouth becoming dry and her fingers shivering. She struggled a little, her back rubbing against the blonde's chest.

Tamsin cleared her throat and withdrew her hand abruptly. She took a step back and suggested,I think that stupid Christmas bird is almost ready. Why don't we take five?"

"Sure," Bo replied as she watched Tamsin going back into the house.

_What the hell was that?_ Bo asked herself while Tamsin's heat still dancing on her skin.

* * *

><p>Across the street from the shack, Hale was closely watching Kenzi's place through his binoculars. When he heard someone approaching him, he turned around, lowered his body and covered his gun with his right hand. When he realized that it was Dyson, though, he let out a deep breath and grinned at his partner.<p>

Dyson was carrying a big fast food bag and two drinks. He threw a burger to Hale, and the Siren caught it before he inhaled it.

Taking a huge sip from his drink, Hale swallowed the food in his mouth and turned around to surveillance the girls again.

"Anything?" Dyson asked while eating his food.

"Nope," Hale said. "They are having turkey, ham, and a bunch of other food with their dog."

"They are having Christmas dinner? Today is only the 19th."

"Well, maybe they feel like an early Christmas dinner?" Hale took a guess. "Man, I wish I was sitting at that table. That turkey looks…."

"I checked out the woman they went to see today," Dyson said as he took his note out. "It's some rich chick from some noble family. Her name is Ciara I couldn't find anyone who was willing to tell me why they had met, though."

"You think she's gonna be the next target? This rich chick Ciara?"

"I don't know," Dyson said, "but what I do know is, whoever that Succubus Bo and that Valkyrie Tamsin visited all died. First it was that guy who turned into a boar. I mean, that might be an accident, but then one of his neighbor died. And he was tortured. Now, some guy they had asked around in the Dal and had visited several days ago was tortured and died too. This can not be a coincidence."

"You think they did it?" Hale said.

Dyson paused, before he shook his head hesitantly. "I mean, we don't have any hard evidence, but we can't rule them out yet," he added.

"Well, it's either them, or someone else who happen to be after the same people they've talked to," Hale concluded. "Either way, we follow them, we find the killer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will explain more about the deaths Hale and Dyson talked about in future chapters. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Bo and Tamsin had finally found out which neighbor of that lottery winning guy had bought that pair of earrings in the yard sale, and they asked Kenzi to drive them to the neighborhood so they could figure out a way to convince that person to give the earrings to them.

When they entered the community, they saw several police cars parked along the road. At first they thought the police were still investigating the boar demon case, but then they quickly noticed that the cops weren't at that guy's house. Instead, they were entering and exiting one of the neighbors' house. The crime scene people were carrying boxes and bags back and forth.

Kenzi parked her car on the side of the road, far away from the police. She took out her binocular and checked the house number of the house the police were investigating. "What was the house number again? The one the dude who bought that pair of earrings lives?

"3002," both Bo and Tamsin answered her at the same time.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure it now has more cops than the actual precinct," Kenzi murmured, staring at the house. "Some serious shit must have happened there."

"What?!" Bo and Tamsin exclaimed and jumped up from the back seats. They leaned forward and fought for Kenzi's binocular. The human girl slapped their hands away, and handed her binocular to Bo.

Bo gave the blonde a grin of victory, and earned a cold stare from her. She observed the house intently, until she recognized a familiar face that had just walked out from the house."Hey, that's Dyson."

"What's he doing here?" Tamsin frowned.

"I guess maybe this is his case? He's talking to one of the crime scene people and looking at the bag in her hand and-crap! He has spotted us!"

"Next time when we are out looking for shit, can you keep your damn Succubus pheromone at a reasonable level so he couldn't smell you?" Tamsin hissed.

"How is it my fault?!" Bo exclaimed, staring at the Valkyrie.

"Emm...how else could he have possibly spotted us then?" Tamsin shrugged.

Bo was about to say something, but she before she did Dyson had already appeared outside their car. He reached to knock on the window, but before his knuckles touched the glass he paused there and gave Bo a warm yet a little awkward grin. He then waved his hand at the Succubus, like reassuring her that he came in peace.

Bo rolled down the window and greeted him, unable to stop herself from staring at his jawline. She licked her bottom lip, feeling thrilled that Dyson's aura burnt exactly the way she had hoped, and a little embarrassed that Tamsin was loudly scoffing her ass off behind her.

"Turned into the wrong cul-da-sac again?" Dyson asked teasingly, quickly inhaling the scent inside the car while glancing at all three of them. He didn't smelled anything suspicious, and that made him feeling a little relieved.

Bo huffed out a nervous chuckle. She wondered if she should lie to him about why they were here, or just ask him what was going on directly. Before she had made a decision, Tamsin stepped into their conversation.

"Weren't you guys supposed to be searching the house on the other side of the road?" The Valkyrie had her arms crossed in front of her chest and her eyebrows raised. She slightly pointed at the lottery winning guy's house with her chin, and added, "like...that one with three deaths and a human turned piglet?"

"That case has already been closed. He made a wrong deal with the wrong Fae, and he ended up dead too," Dyson replied as he gazed into Tamsin's light eyes. He had no doubt that these three women showed up here today or the other day at that lottery winning guy's house for a reason, but he couldn't figure out what it was. "This is a different case," he continued, watching the blonde's face closely.

"A different case?" Kenzi said. "First the dude turned into a boar and killed his family. Then his neighbor...did something god-knows-what to satan-knows-whom and summoned all the cops here...geez, talking about living in the wrong neighborhood."

Dyson smiled, but he didn't say anything.

"Emm...just curious, what happened there?" Bo asked.

"I'm sorry. I can't discuss the details of an on going investigation with you, I'm afraid," Dyson replied, his tone more teasing than serious.

"It's not another piggy running around loose, right?" Kenzi asked.

"Haven't ruled that out yet. Still investigating," Dyson replied. Then his eyes went back to Bo. "The investigation is moving very slow, since the witnesses are not...cooperating."

"Maybe you need some help from someone with...maybe a unique, tender touch?" Bo asked, biting her bottom lip with a smile.

Dyson smiled too. "I don't think I should," he said, his voice low and husky.

"Are you sure, detective?" Bo tilted her head to one side slightly. "People usually prefer talking to me, you know."

"I'm sure they do," Dyson replied with a subtle wink.

"Oh for fuck's sake..." Tamsin hissed. She grabbed the back of Bo's cover and dragged her over. "Just quit you lame ass flirting and go! Find out what exactly happened to the people who bought the earrings, or I'm gonna-"

"You are gonna what? Propose to me again?" Bo retorted with a cold stare. She slapped Tamsin's hand away and opened the door. "I'll see what I can find out. You two go take care of that dude who wants eighty thousand dollars for that damn bracelet," she whispered to them.

"Wait, wait, Bo," Kenzi called out. "We only have one car. How are you gonna-"

"Oh don't worry," Tamsin interrupted her as she exchanged a look with Bo who had just exited the car. "I'm pretty sure Detective Furrypaws would let her ride him like a piggy bank if he has to. Now start the car, human. Let's go figure out the deal with that bracelet."

* * *

><p>"So why do you hate Bo so much?" Kenzi asked while driving, simply wanting to start a casual conversation to kill the awkward silence.<p>

"Me? Hating Bo? Please," Tamsin, who had moved to the front seat after Bo had left, replied with a scoff. "Hating someone means I have to actually give a shit about this person, which in Bo's case, I don't."

"Okay, then, why do you not give a shit about her?"

"Why would I? She's been a gigantic pain in the ass every since the day Odin put her on my squad," Tamsin replied, her mind immediately going back to the first time they two had met in Asgard. She could still remember the smell of the heavy snow that day, the reflection of the pines on the frozen river right next to the training ground, and the Succubus who had pretended that she didn't care about anything and she wasn't intimidated at all but couldn't stop her legs from shivering.

"Tamsin?" Kenzi's voice came, pulling the blonde out from her train of thoughts.

"Your best friend screwed up more things in Asgard than all the other Valkyries combined! Hell, she burst into tears five minutes after her very first training. You know what we call that? L-A-M-E."

"She was only 12, Tamsin. She had just lost her mother and had been sent to a completely strange place. I mean...she used to think that Asgard only existed in fairy tales. And...and she was immediately ass kicked by you. I think shedding a few tears was very understandable."

Tamsin scoffed. "Blah blah blah, she's a wuss, period."

"Right, right, my bad. I forgot. When Gods make you Valkyries, they put too much bitchiness in you and ended up with no place to put a heart."

"Whatever," Tamsin murmured, sinking into her seat while closing her eyes.

A few minutes later, when the silence again became unbearable, Kenzi took a glimpse of the Valkyrie's side face and asked, "if you hate...I mean, don't give a shit about her so much, why didn't you just ask Odin to transfer her to another squad or something?"

Tamsin huffed out a sneer. "Yeah, like anyone else in Asgard can kick some sense into her weak ass."

"Ha!" Kenzi exclaimed. "So you do case if she becomes strong or not."

"No I don't," Tamsin said with a frown.

"Well, if you don't care, why did you put up with her for so long? Why did you give her extra training sessions and stuff?"

"Because, she's just so damn..." Tamsin trailed off when suddenly the memory of her training Bo the other night came to her. When she recalled the warmth from the brunette's body when she was hold Bo from behind behind, her heart suddenly skipped a beat. Her fingers started to quiver slightly, like that heat was still dancing on her skin. All of a sudden, the air around her became so thick, too thick for her to breathe.

"She's just what?" Kenzi pursued.

"Nothing," Tamsin replied simply, clearing her throat while looking away from the Russian girl. "Are we there yet?"

"We are almost-" Kenzi stopped talking abruptly as she slammed on the brake hard.

"What the hell?!" Tamsin exclaimed in anger for that her face almost banged into the windshield.

Kenzi parked her car behind a big SUV on the side of the road to shield them from being spotted. "It's the Wolf's partner," she lowered her head behind the steering wheel and whispered to Tamsin.

"What? What's he-" the blonde carefully took a glance. "Isn't that building the apartment building our guy lives? What the fuck is that Siren doing here?"

"Maybe he lives here?" Kenzi said as she took a look, and when she saw Hale talking to two crime scene people that had just walked out from the building, she knew something was up.

Tamsin's eyebrows furrowed as she watched the two crime scene people leave. Then Hale left too, after he made a phone call.

"Time to figure out what's going on in here," Tamsin said as she got out of the car. "Come on, human."

"My name is Kenzi! Kenzi!" Kenzi protested as she followed the Valkyrie.

* * *

><p>Dyson walked into the shack with Bo. "You did a quite impressive job back there," he told Bo as he closed the door behind him. "Those people spitted out everything they've seen or heard…."<p>

"Well, I wasn't lying about my unique, tender touch," Bo replied, giggling, her eyes slowly gliding down from the Wolf's jaw line to his chest that was tightly hugged by his shirt. "So..." she said softly, walking backwards slowly, leading Dyson into the living room.

"So..." Dyson replied, simply repeating what Bo had just said while stepping forward. He inhaled the brunette, feeling excited that Bo wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Bo bit her bottom lip and smiled, her eyes gazing into his. She pressed her index finger lightly against the Wolf's chest, her fingertip caressing one of the buttons of his shirt. "So..." she murmured again, feeling the tightened muscles under the thin fabric.

Dyson simply raised his eyebrows, waiting for Bo to finish her sentence.

However, Bo never did. She just grabbed the Wolf's collar and jerked him to the side, all the way to the couch. Dyson fell down into a sitting position, and Bo straddled him.

"I thought I was invited in for a coffee," Dyson teased, grabbing Bo's waist.

"Well, I didn't invite you in only for a coffee," Bo winked, starting to rip Dyson's shirt off.

Dyson let out a low, thrilled growl, and raised himself to hungrily kiss the woman. He shifted from sitting to standing up and lifting Bo in his arms, then he turned around, slammed Bo onto the couch and topped her. And with giggles and gasps, Bo fought for the dominance position and eventually topped him instead.

When Bo popped the button of his jeans, Dyson growled again, lust exploding inside him. He grabbed the hem of Bo's blouse and was ready to tear it off her perfect body, but he didn't. He paused there vigilantly all of a sudden as he caught a vague scent in the air.

Dyson turned his head to his right, his eyes busily searching in the room. And that surprised Bo. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Dyson replied, turning back to Bo.

"Looks like someone's a little distracted," Bo teased, slowly unzipping his pants.

Dyson smiled. He grabbed Bo's waist and slammed her on the couch again, catching the brunette off guard. "Maybe that's because I don't want to be under you," he said.

"Ugh huh," Bo murmured, bringing the Wolf's face closer for a kiss.

Just when their lips were about to meet, Dyson pulled back abruptly. He quickly scanned the room again, sniffing in the air.

"Dyson?" Bo asked, confused by the Wolf's reactions and a little hurt that he was this distracted during their making out session.

"Yeah…?" Dyson answered her absentmindedly, still sniffing around.

Bo raised her eyebrows, staring at the Wolf surprised. She could swear that if he had been in his Wolf form, his ears would have been erected and his fangs would have been exposed.

Raising herself on her elbows, Bo looked around in the room, wondering if the Wolf had sensed some danger or spotted something unusual. She had not seen, or hear, anything, though. "Dyson, are you okay?" She asked again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, really. It's just..." Dyson replied. He was about to focus on their foreplay again, but he sniffed again and blurted,"is there a deer here? I mean… I definitely smell a deer-"

"Huh?" Bo asked, her mind slowly changing from wanting to fuck the Wolf to wanting to know what the hell was going on right now.

"A stag. Yes it's a stag. Wait, wait, no, it's a dog," Dyson said. He then shook his head and let out a series of confused groans. "I'm sorry, I mean...a deer…or a dog. No it's definitely a deer…a stag, a big one…a really big one! I bet he has a beautiful pair of horns..."

Bo had finally figured out what Dyson was referring to, when she saw Eiky's head sticking out from behind the kitchen counter.

The stag, now in his dog form, curiously stared at them. He wiggled his tail at Bo excitedly when he recognized her face, but the moment he saw Dyson's face, he paused, hesitantly sniffing. He barked a few times before he tucked himself behind the counter again.

Bo could hear the stag crawling into the cabinet below the sink to hide himself, and as she pictured that scene of a really big dog trying to get into the space that he couldn't fit in, leaving his butt outside, she had to bite back her chuckle.

She turned back to Dyson, and realized that the Wolf now was way more interested in Eiky than her. She could tell that he was trying really hard now to contain himself so he wouldn't go after the stag like a really wolf going after his prey in the woods.

Bo huffed and sat up. She sucked on her bottom lip, unable to believe what had just happened. "C-coffee?" She asked in a murmur, suddenly not sure if she should laugh or sigh.

* * *

><p>Tamsin entered the shack and languishly threw her jacket to the floor. She stretched herself in front of the couch and kicked Bo's shin. "Hey, scooch over, Succubus."<p>

Bo, who had Eiky napping under her feet, raised her head and glanced at the Valkyrie blankly, before she moved to one side of the couch, leaving the other side for Tamsin.

Tamsin frowned when she noticed that something was off with Bo. "Someone peed in your drink or something?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "Where's Kenzi?" She asked.

"Went to hang out with one of her...cousins in his bar, I think."

"Hanging out with her cousin? Isn't he aware of the fact that she's been dead for 5 years? Like...dead dead?"

Tamsin shrugged. "He thought that she faked her death to get away from the cops or something. Humans, you know. Stupid as fuck."

"Yeah, yeah, did you guys get that bracelet or not?" Bo asked.

Tamsin shook her head. "Nope," she said. "No bracelet. The guy who has...sorry, had it was murdered."

"What?!" Bo exclaimed, almost jumping up from the couch. Eiky was awakened by her movement, but only for a split second. He quickly went back to sleep after Bo patted him gently.

"That guy was murdered? When?" Bo pursued.

"Not long after you and I visited him," Tamsin replied. "The cops are all over his place now, trying to figure out who did it. Luckily one of the crime scene people is very chatty after getting a few drinks with us, and he told us a lot of things he shouldn't have."

"Like?"

"Well, your boyfriend and his partner is on his murder case for one. And also, our guy was tortured before he was murdered, and no bracelet was recovered from the crime scene," Tamsin said.

"Huh," Bo said, sucking on her bottom lip. She paused for a while, before she said, "weird, I charmed a fellow officer behind Dyson's back this afternoon, and she told me that the neighbor who had bought the earrings was tortured and murdered too. Dyson and Hale are on his case of course."

Tamsin raised her eyebrows as she stared at Bo. It didn't take her long to figure out that Bo was not joking at all.

After staring at each other quietly for a while, Tamsin eventually asked, "are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Yeah, these two cases are definitely connected. They were tortured probably because whoever killed them wanted something from them. And guess what the connection is between them?"

"The jewelry set," Tamsin said, nodding. "Someone else is after them too."

"Mhm," Bo added. "Someone who is willing to kill innocent people to get those jewelry pieces, or at least to get information about them."

Tamsin huffed. She went quiet for a few seconds, before she glanced at Bo and asked, "so...did your little wolf pup tell you any theories about who might have done it after you...ya know, rode him?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "I did not ride him, Tamsin," She hissed.

"Oh, you didn't get to be on top, huh?"

"No! We did not do it, okay?"

"He rejected having sex with a Succubus?" Tamsin asked, intrigued suddenly. "Wow, just as I thought at least you were good at one thing."

"No, he didn't reject me. No one rejects me on sex, okay? He was very interested in it, if you must know. He just got...distracted afterwards."

"By someone way hotter than you?"

Bo growled in frustration. "No, he got distracted by Eiky! Apparently Wolf shifters are just like wolves. They are interested chasing things like deers, rabbits or anything that smells like them, just like how dogs would react to the presence of a squirrel!"

"Oh," Tamsin said as she looked at Eiky. She paused there for a second or two, before she painfully contained her laughter and asked, "you got cock blocked by a stag?"

Bo answered her by angrily smashing a pillow at her. As Tamsin dodged it, she burst into laughter. She got hit by another pillow, but her laughter went louder. And eventually, Bo started to laugh too.

They both laughed so hard, that they collapsed on the couch, choking, wiping tears off their faces, leaving an awakened and very confused Eiky looking at them with his head tilting to one side.


End file.
